Y croire encore
by Cornedrue
Summary: Fic s'eloignant de l'oeuvre originale, ecrite pour un concours, lire l'avant propos. Voldemort est au pouvoir et le monde vit dans la terreur. Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phenix pourront ils inverser la tendance? FIC TERMINEE... ou presque...
1. Prologue

**Auteur:** Cornedrue  
**Avertissement**: T (13+)  
**Spoiler:** T1 à T5, ne tient pas compte du T6, même si certains éléments pourraient y faire penser, il n'y a aucune révélation de l'intrigue du Prince au Sang Mêlé.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire.  
**Pairing:** Harry-Ginny, Ron-Hermione, Draco-OC et autres couples secondaires.  
**Résumé:** Voldemort est au pouvoir et le monde vit dans la terreur. Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix pourront-ils inverser la tendance?  
**Date:** août 2005 - février 2006

**Avant propos:** Cette fic a été écrite comme participation à un concours dont les contraintes étaient les suivantes:

_Voldemort est au pouvoir et a installé un régime de terreur. Les moldus sont parqués dans des réserves de chasse où les sangs purs viennent se défouler, les sangs-de-bourbe sont réduits en esclavage et les sangs-mêlés vivent plus ou moins tranquilles, bien que privés d'un grand nombre de droits, comme celui à l'éducation.  
Longueur: 5 chapitres avec éventuellement prologue et épilogue en plus, environs 20'000 mots._

**Prologue**

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Seuls deux chandeliers placés de part et d'autre de l'unique fenêtre répandaient leur faible lueur. C'était pourtant la pleine lune, mais un épais voile de nuages sombres plongeait la région dans l'obscurité.  
La chambre, bien qu'assez grande, était pratiquement vide. Les seuls meubles se trouvaient en son centre: deux grands fauteuils à haut dossier se faisaient face devant d'une table carrée en bois brut. La forme de cette table semblait étrange dans cette pièce ovale, mais ce détail paraissait très vite insignifiant lorsque l'on avait aperçu, roulé au pied de l'un des fauteuil**s**, un serpent, énorme, là où l'on aurait normalement attendu un chien.  
Dans l'autre fauteuil était assis un homme, grand, blond, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il tordait machinalement ses mains fines aux longs doigts, croisées sur ses genoux. Son visage neutre légèrement ridé et ses yeux brillants exprimaient à la fois l'inquiétude et la colère, les soucis et la force. A ses côtés, un homme à l'allure paniquée dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, les yeux fixés sur le serpent endormi. Il était de petite taille et rondouillard. Son nez pointu projetait une ombre sur son visage si pâle qu'on aurait pu le croire mort. Il semblait avoir du mal à se retenir de trembler. Le reflet des chandeliers sur sa main en argent bougeait légèrement à chacun de ses mouvements.  
Dans le fauteuil en face d'eux trônait le maître des lieux. En le voyant, on comprenait mieux l'inquiétude des autres personnes présentes. Ses cheveux blancs jusqu'aux épaules, étaient attachés par un ruban noir et vert. Son visage était très pâle, presque gris, et tout ridé. Il n'avait pratiquement pas de nez, et ses narines étaient comme deux orifices béants au milieu de ce visage décharné. Il avait une toute petite bouche aux lèvres fines et pincées, et, le plus surprenant de tout, ses yeux étaient rouges et ressemblaient plus à des fentes de braise qu'à des globes oculaires. Ses mains ne semblaient avoir que la peau sur les os. Dans la droite, il tenait une baguette et dans la gauche un sceptre avec un serpent en or qui semblait vivant enroulé autour.

Après un long moment de silence à dévisager ses deux visiteurs, il se décida à leur adresser la parole:

- J'espère que vous êtes ici pour m'apporter de meilleures nouvelles…  
- …  
- Ne me dites pas que ces fauteurs de trouble ont sévi à nouveau !  
- En effet maître, déclara l'homme blond. Ils ont mené une attaque sur le ministère il y a deux heures. Et les pertes sont assez importantes.  
- Quoi? hurla presque l'homme aux yeux rouges, frappant le sol de son sceptre, réveillant le serpent endormi à ses pieds.  
- Nous avons perdu 12 des nôtres…  
- Et eux, combien de tués, de prisonniers?  
- Aucun maître… répondit l'homme assis en baissant les yeux alors que le petit tremblait de plus en plus.  
- Quoi! Mais pourquoi faut-il que je ne sois entouré que d'incapables!  
- Mais Maître…  
- Silence! Ça ne peut être que ce Dumbledore de Malheur!  
- Impossible Maître, reprit l'homme assis dans le fauteuil, avec cette fois un semblant d'assurance. Vous savez bien que Dumbledore est mort!  
- Il est forcément derrière tout ça. L'esprit du vieux fou continue à faire des émules. Sans compter cet abruti de Potter. Vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à me débarrasser de lui! D'ailleurs, nous ne subissons pas ces attaques qu'en Grande-Bretagne si je ne m'abuse, c'est la preuve de l'influence que ce vieillard peut avoir, même une fois mort!  
- En effet, déclara le petit homme qui n'avait encore rien dit. En France, en Chine, en Europe de l'Est, aux Etats…  
- Silence abruti!  
- …  
- Avez-vous d'autres mauvaises nouvelles à m'annoncer?  
- Heu… non Maître…  
- Bien! Dépêchez-vous de disparaître avant que je ne charge Nagini de vous punir pour votre incompétence…

Les visiteurs ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se hâtèrent vers la porte avant de disparaître dans un escalier en colimaçon.  
L'homme aux yeux rouges, une fois seul, commença à se parler à lui-même, ou plutôt à parler à son serpent:

- Oui, des incapables! Tous autant qu'ils sont… Même Lucius me déçoit… Dire que je l'ai nommé ministre… Il devait me débarrasser de ce sale gamin prétentieux. Ce sera fait, Maître… Je vous remercie de votre confiance, Maître… Harry Potter ne sera bientôt même plus un souvenir Maître… Dumbledore disparu, il n'est plus rien… Ho je sais bien qu'il m'a échappé plusieurs fois… mais c'était la faute à ce maudit sorcier et à ses imbéciles qui ne sont pas fichus d'exécuter les ordres les plus simples! Ils se disputaient l'honneur de me ramener la prophétie en entier… Quels idiots! Ce n'est pas grâce à eux que j'ai atteint mon but. C'est moi seul qui me suis hissé à la place que j'occupe aujourd'hui. Malgré tous les obstacles. Et il reste en reste encore un… Un seul petit grain de sable que mes fidèles mangemorts m'ont tous juré de balayer tour à tour… rassurez-vous, Maître, ça ne va pas durer… Confiez moi la tâche d'éliminer Potter et vous serez satisfait…. Chaque jour j'attends la nouvelle de sa mort… Chaque jour qui se lève j'attends… J'attends… et rien ne vient.

Il se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce de long en large sous le regard compatissant de son serpent avant de se planter devant la fenêtre et de regarder le jour se lever dans la grisaille.


	2. Ch 1: Escarmouches

**Auteur:** Cornedrue  
**Avertissement**: T (13+)  
**Spoiler:** T1 à T5, ne tient pas compte du T6, même si certains éléments pourraient y faire penser, il n'y a aucune révélation de l'intrigue du Prince au Sang Mêlé.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire.  
**Pairing:** Harry-Ginny, Ron-Hermione, Draco-OC et autres couples secondaires.  
**Résumé:** Voldemort est au pouvoir et le monde vit dans la terreur. Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix pourront-ils inverser la tendance?  
**Date:** août 2005 _- _février 2006

**Avant propos:** Cette fic a été écrite comme participation à un concours dont les contraintes étaient les suivantes:  
_Voldemort est au pouvoir et a installé un régime de terreur. Les moldus sont parqués dans des réserves de chasse où les sangs purs viennent se défouler, les sangs-de-bourbe sont réduits en esclavage et les sangs-mêlés vivent plus ou moins tranquilles, bien que privés d'un grand nombre de droits, comme celui à l'éducation.  
Longueur: 5 chapitres avec éventuellement prologue et épilogue en plus, environs 20'000 mots._

_Chapitre 1_**  
Escarmouches**

Une grande pièce. Une cheminée. Un feu. Une bûche presque consumée. Une grande horloge. Un tic-tac lancinant. Des fauteuils. Un chat roux endormi. Une grande horloge qui sonne un coup. Une fenêtre. Dehors la nuit noire.  
Une table. Des bougies. Deux bols. Du thé fumant. Des gâteaux. Des chaises. Deux jeunes femmes. L'inquiétude. Le silence. Une gorgée de thé. Une nouvelle bûche dans le feu. Cent pas à travers la pièce. Une bouchée de gâteau. Le silence. L'angoisse. Le bruit des cœurs. Deux mains serrées. Un ventre bien rond. Une mèche brune enroulée entre les doigts. Une gorgée de thé. Le tic-tac lancinant. L'attente. Un bâillement du chat. Un grincement de parquet. Des ongles rongés. Une grande horloge qui sonne deux coups. La fatigue.  
Puis enfin un bruit de porte. Des voix. Deux longs soupirs de soulagement. Un sourire…

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent tandis qu'entraient dans la pièce dix personnes habillées en noir et cagoulées qui discutaient joyeusement. Elles enlevèrent rapidement leur cagoule et leur blouson noir, saluèrent les deux jeunes femmes et prirentplace à la table, excepté l'un d'entre eux, trop occupéà recevoir un baiser passionné de la jeune femme brune.

Au bout de la table, la jeune femme blonde portait des boucles d'oreilles représentant saturne et ses anneaux. A sa gauche, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, de taille moyenne et d'une bonne carrure lui tenait là main. A côté de lui venaient deux gaillards roux à l'air sympathique se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau. Plus loin se trouvaient un grand jeune homme filiforme aux cheveux bruns et un petit noiraud d'origine africaine. Ils serraient chacun dans leurs bras une jeune fille métisse aux longs cheveux noirs qui se ressemblaient trait pour trait. Encore debout se tenait un grand rouquin couvert de taches de rousseur, toujours occupé à embrasser une jeune femme de taille moyenne à la longue tignasse châtain indisciplinable, qui n'aurait pu, même avec toute la volonté du monde, cacher ses huit mois de grossesse. Enfin, il y avait une jeune fille sportive aux longs cheveux roux, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule d'un grand jeune homme brun qui n'était autre qu'Harry Potter, leader de ce nouvel Ordre du Phénix dont les douze membres principaux de la cellule britannique étaient réunis autour de la table.

_- _Bon, commença-t-il en souriant. Quand Ron et Hermione auront fini de se dire bonjour, on pourra commencer. Je sais qu'on est tous fatigués, mais il me semble nécessaire de faire le point après un mois d'actions.  
Ron et Hermione se dépêchèrent de s'asseoir en rougissant sous les sourires taquins de toute la bande. Harry reprit:  
_- _Neville, toi qui tiens le journal des évènements, veux-tu bien résumer le déroulement de cette soirée pour Hermione et Luna s'il te plait?  
_- _Volontiers, répondit l'interpellé. Le bilan pour commencer. Pertes estimées chez l'adversaire: 10 au ministère et 35 lors de l'incident au point de ralliement.  
_- _Quel incident? l'interrompit Hermione.  
_- _J'y viens, reprit Neville. De notre côté, aucune perte, un blessé léger dans la brigade de formation. Entre parenthèses, ils sont d'une efficacité redoutable après tout juste un mois de cours. Cette idée de formation chez les enfants de sang-mêlé était brillante Hermione.  
_- _Merci, répondit la jeune femme. Ils ont de bons professeurs…  
_- _Donc, reprenons le cours des évènements. En nous rendant au ministère, nous avons repéré une concentration inhabituelle de mangemorts au point de ralliement numéro 1. Nous avons pensé que notre premier transplanage avait pu être repéré, on s'y attendait de toute façon. Ginny a envoyé un message à McGonnagall pour lui demander de nous dégager cette voie de retraite. L'opération sur le ministère s'est passée exactement comme prévu, malgré le renforcement des patrouilles. Je crois qu'on commence à leur faire peur… Puis, lorsque les premiers renforts ont commencé à arriver, nous avons évacué via le point 1 où le combat était presque terminé. Nous avons donné un coup de main à Minerva, qui avait pensé qu'il était temps de frotter sesélèves à un vrai combat. Elle est donc tombée sur les mangemorts qui nous attendaient avec Hagrid, Tonks, Remus et une cinquantaine d'élèves. Les mangemorts ont été très surpris! De plus, ils ne pouvaient pas obtenir de renforts, vu que tous se dirigeaient vers le ministère. D'après Minerva, aucun n'a pu fuir, il n'y aura donc pas de témoins, ce qui est positif. L'existence de la brigade de formation n'est donc pas encore connue de l'ennemi.

_- _C'était impressionnant de voir ces gamins se battre, murmura Ginny. Ils sont vraiment forts et courageux!  
_- _Ça tu l'as dit, reprit Neville. Je disais donc, un blessé léger par brûlure magique au bras, autant dire rien.  
_- _Très bon résumé, conclut Harry. Passons maintenant aux communications. Hermione, c'est à toi.

_- _Bien, commença la future maman. Dans l'ensemble les nouvelles sont assez bonnes. Je fais le point pour chaque brigade.

France: la brigade de Bill et Fleur a mené il y a quelques heures une attaque contre la résidence privée du gouverneur français. Ils ont deux blessés légers et un plus sérieux dont les jours ne sont pas en danger. Côté mangemorts, il y aurait 6 morts et des blessés, bilan à mettre au conditionnel.

Russie: Viktor et sa brigade ont mené plusieurs petites escarmouches. Ils déplorent un blessé léger et auraient tué quatre mangemorts.

Roumanie: Charlie et sa brigade ont attaqué un bar prisé des mangemorts. Ils ont fait un carnage parmi les clients bien abreuvés, environs 50 morts, mais ont perdu un des leurs et ont deux blessés sérieux.  
_- _Parfois l'alcool a du bon, plaisanta Seamus…  
Tous rirent à la plaisanterie. Malgré la gravité de la situation, ils arrivaient encore à plaisanter. Harry savait que c'était la preuve de l'espoir et de la volonté qui les habitaient tous.

_- _USA, reprit Hermione: Kingsley Shacklebolt annonce une attaque sur un bureau du gouvernement, six mangemorts tués et un blessé sérieux. Et enfin Chine…  
_- _Chine? Demanda en cœur toute la tablée.  
_- _Eh oui, Chine! Il y a maintenant une brigade chinoise menée par Cho et sa famille. C'était ce soir leur première sortie, et malheureusement leur première perte. Mais ils ont entièrement détruit une antenne régionale du gouvernement et tué douze mangemorts.

_- _Merci 'Mione, reprit Harry. De manière générale, cette première opération simultanée est un succès. Nous allons donc continuer sur cette voie tout en poursuivant les opérations propres à chaque brigade, si personne n'a d'objection.  
Comme tous acquiesçaient, il continua:  
_- _Hermione, je crois que tu as oublié la brigade sous-marine…  
Mais la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre, interrompue par l'arrivée d'un patronus en forme de lièvre.  
_- _Voici justement des nouvelles d'Angelina, déclara Luna.

Hermione, après avoir lu le message, annonça:  
_- _Dans la réserve moldue de la ville de Londres, la brigade sous-marine d'Angélina, épaulée de Katie, d'Alicia et de Lee entre autres aenlevé et tué quatre mangemorts venus chasser, et a accompagné au centre de formation sans anicroche les vingt-et-un esclaves nés-moldus libérés hier dans l'attaque du marchand d'esclave**s**. La plupart sont déjàformés aux bases de la DCFM et devraient être opérationnels très rapidement.  
_- _Merci, conclut Harry. Sur ces bonnes nouvelles, je propose de lever la séance et d'aller vers un repos bien mérité, à moins que quelqu'un souhaite ajouter quelque chose…

Comme personne ne prenait la parole, chacun se leva, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Harry attendait le sommeil, satisfait. Tout commençait à avancer dans le bon sens, et, malgré l'absence pesante de Dumbledore, il reprenait lentement confiance. Il y croyait, ils allaient y arriver. Le monde ne pouvait pas indéfiniment rester sous le contrôle de Voldemort, il ne l'acceptait pas. Ses doigts se baladaient dans la chevelure rousse de Ginny, déjà endormie contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse.

Il se remémorait les évènements de la soirée. L'efficacité au combat de ses amis. Et même si ça lui faisait bizarre de porter une cagoule et de lancer des impardonnables, il sentait qu'il avait pris la bonne direction, il sentait le soutien de Dumbledore, de ses parents, de Sirius, mais surtout de tous ceux qui étaient encore là, qui se battaient à ses côtés, chacun avec ce qu'il faisait le mieux. Il pensait à l'enfant qu'attendaient Ron et Hermione. Pour lui et pour tous les autres qui allaient naître, il savait que son combat était le bon.

Il regarda par la fenêtre de ce qui était devenu il y a quelques années sa maison. Il se souvint de l'énergie dépensée avec ses amis pour faire disparaître les traces du passé sombre des anciens occupants des lieux et du soulagement lorsqu'ils avaient enfin réussi à se débarrasser du portrait hurleur de Mrs Black grâce aux talents combinés de Ginny et d'Hermione. Il se souvenait de la première fois où il était venu ici, de l'été passé à nettoyer la maison de sa poussière, de ses parasites…

Il regardait le ciel, pensant que derrière les nuages noirs brillaient la lune, les étoiles… que le futur était lumière et qu'il fallait y croire…


	3. Ch 2: Le Dragon et le Phenix

**Auteur:** Cornedrue  
**Avertissement**: T (13+)  
**Spoiler:** T1 à T5, ne tient pas compte du T6, même si certains éléments pourraient y faire penser, il n'y a aucune révélation de l'intrigue du Prince au Sang Mêlé.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire.  
**Pairing:** Harry-Ginny, Ron-Hermione, Draco-OC et autres couples secondaires.  
**Résumé:** Voldemort est au pouvoir et le monde vit dans la terreur. Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix pourront-ils inverser la tendance?  
**Date:** août 2005 _- _février 2006

**Avant propos:** Cette fic a été écrite comme participation à un concours dont les contraintes étaient les suivantes:

_Voldemort est au pouvoir et a installé un régime de terreur. Les moldus sont parqués dans des réserves de chasse où les sangs purs viennent se défouler, les sangs-de-bourbe sont réduits en esclavage et les sangs-mêlés vivent plus ou moins tranquilles, bien que privés d'un grand nombre de droits, comme celui à l'éducation._

_Longueur: 5 chapitres avec éventuellement prologue et épilogue en plus, environs 20'000 mots._

**Chapitre 2:  
Le Dragon et le Phénix**

Il était déjà près de midi lorsque les membres de l'Ordre se retrouvèrent à la cuisine pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Le ciel était toujours aussi couvert, et rien ne laissait présager une quelconque amélioration.  
Encore un peu endormi, les résistants ne parlaient que peu entre eux, préférant occuper leur bouche à mâcher le repas revigorant qu'Hermione et Luna avaient préparé, comme chaque jour. Comme le disait et le répétait si souvent Molly, rien ne vaut un bon petit déjeuner pour bien commencer une dure journée et effacer les restes difficiles de la veille! Et, ce matin-là, chacun semblait convaincu de la justesse de ce principe et tous l'appliquaient avec une ferveur sans égale.

Les assiettes et les bols étaient presque vides lorsqu'un grand hibou majestueux au plumage cendre avec des reflets bleutésentra par la fenêtre et vint se poser sur la table, juste devant Harry. Un peu surpris, celui-ci termina sa bouchée avant de détacher le rouleau de parchemin de la patte du messager inattendu, sous le regard interrogateur de tous ses amis. Pendant qu'il lisait le parchemin, ses yeux s'ouvraient de plus en plus grand, attisant davantageencore la curiosité des autres qui en avaient cessé de manger, ce qui pour Ron surtout, était assez surprenant.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé la lecture, Harry roula le parchemin, le posa devant lui, et regarda dans le vide, l'air pensif.  
- Alors, demanda Ginny, curieuse.  
- C'est de qui? ajouta Padma.  
- Tout le monde est là? demanda soudain Harry.  
- Oui, répondit Hermione.  
- Très bien, répondit Harry d'un air décidé. Je déclare donc ouverte une réunion extraordinaire.

Très rapidement et en silence, ceux qui étaient debout rejoignirent leur place.  
- Le contenu de ce parchemin, reprit Harry, bien que surprenant, mérite d'être pris au sérieux, car il nous offre peut-être une opportunité inespérée. C'est une demande d'aide qui m'est adressée personnellement, et j'avoue en être étonné. Elle provient de… Draco Malfoy…  
- Quoi? s'exclama Ron.  
- C'est un piège, c'est certain, déclara Parvati.  
- Pas de jugement hâtif Parvati, l'interrompit Hermione.- C'est ce que je pense aussi, reprit Harry. Il me demande un rendez-vous, et ma décision est prise, je vais le rencontrer.  
- Mais… l'interrompit Ron.  
- Il n'y a pas de mais, Ron. Je sais que c'est risqué, mais il y a autant de chances que ça soit une opportunité unique et je suis décidé à courir le risque. Maintenant, je suis aussi très décidéà rendre ce risque le plus faible possible. C'est dans ce sens que j'ai besoin de votre avis et de vos idées. Les questions à résoudre sont le lieu du rendez-vous et la façon d'assurer au mieux la sécurité de cette rencontre. Je compte sur toutes vos bonnes idées.  
- Tu crois que Draco viendra quel que soit le lieu? demanda Luna.  
- Je pense, répondit Harry. Le ton de sa lettre me laisse penser qu'il ne refusera pas un rendez-vous, quel qu'il soit.  
- Alors je connais un emplacement rêvé, répondit-elle. Vous le connaissez tous d'ailleurs, mais faire cette rencontre là-bas signifierait sacrifier un des points de ralliement.  
- Tu penses au point 17? demanda Neville.  
- Oui, mais je pense que ce n'est pas un grand sacrifice au vu du nombre de fois ridicule où nous l'avons utilisé, Neville confirmera, et surtout au vu de la discrétion et de la facilité à protéger cet endroit, je n'en vois pas de meilleur.

Harry se remémora la disposition des lieux: un îlot de verdure avec des bancs au milieu d'une rue d'immeubles qui se touchent, et qui se rétrécit des deux côtés avant le carrefour suivant semblait en effet le lieu idéal.  
- A part dans l'espace vert, il n'y a aucun endroit où se camoufler, ce qui est plutôt un avantage.  
- On peut facilement installer des guetteurs aux deux carrefours, précisa Neville.  
- En effet, ça semble idéal, déclara Hermione.  
- Quelqu'un a-t-il une opposition à cette solution? demanda Harry.

Puis, comme personne ne semblait avoir d'avis négatif à émettre, il reprit:  
- Donc le point 17 serait le lieu choisi. Je vais me rendre en reconnaissance avec trois d'entre vous. Deux autresgroupes de trois iront reconnaître les carrefours. Je propose de ne pas perdre de temps et de partir dans 15mn. Ainsi, nous devrions être de retour dans environ une heure et cela nous laissera, dans l'optique d'une rencontre au crépuscule, cinq heures avant de se rendre sur place et six heures avant le rendez-vous. Des propositions de groupes?  
- Pour le premier carrefour, je propose Seamus, Padma et moi, déclara Fred.  
- Deuxième carrefour, Dean, Parvati et moi, proposa Georges  
- Donc avec toi Harry, il y aurait Neville, Ginny et moi, termina Ron.  
- Ça me semble idéal, répondit Harry. Hermione, communications et informations aux autres brigades, il faudrait presque une ou plusieurs diversions peu risquées de la brigade formation à la nuit tombée. Luna, pique-nique pour tout le monde et ravitaillement pour le retour. Comme je ne connais pas le type d'aide demandée par Draco, il faut aussi se préparer à recevoir, pas icimais dans un des pied-à-terre.Je propose de préparer deux fois quatre places. Questions? Remarques? Non… donc 15 minutes pour terminer le petit déjeuner. Luna, il faut garder le hibou de Draco ici pour que je puisse lui répondre.

La grande horloge sonnait 13 heures lorsque le dernier des membres de l'expédition entra dans le hall. Tous enfilèrent leurs chapeaux, casquettes, foulards, manteaux et autres cols roulés leur permettant de passer incognito et Harry donna le départ. Ils sortirent par groupes sur Square Grimmauld et se dispersèrent afin de transplaner sans se faire remarquer.

Quarante-sept minutes plus tard, le groupe de Harry franchissait à nouveau l'entrée du QG, suivi à peu d'intervalle par les deux autres groupes. Tous se réunirent autour de la grande table du Hall, près du feu, car ces premiers jours de mai étaient encore frais. Harry demanda:  
- Quelque chose qui s'oppose au choix de ce lieu?  
- Pas pour moi, répondit Fred. Le carrefour est facile à surveiller.  
- Pareil de notre côté, ajouta George.  
- Quand à la rue, le risque est très faible, termina Ron.  
- Donc je vais répondre à Malfoy. Je propose que pour ce soir, on conserve les mêmes groupes, cela convient-il?

Tous acquiescèrent.  
- Je propose aussi des tours de garde aux deux carrefours et dans l'espace vert dès maintenant. Trois tours de deux heures, tout le monde sur place à 20 heures, je vous laisse vous organiser par groupes si cela vous convient. Je prendrai le deuxième tour de mon groupe, Ron tu te reposes, j'ai besoin d'un garde du corps en pleine forme ce soir! Tenue d'action bien sûr. Questions?

Comme personne ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole, les groupes se réunirent rapidement, et cinq minutes après, Fred, George et Ginny partaient pour prendre le premier tour.

Harry, lui, se dirigea à la cuisine, accompagné d'Hermione. Il prit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit simplement le lieu du rendez-vous et «Je t'attendrai à 21 heures.» puis, pendant qu'Hermione apportait le hibou, il se ravisa et ajouta «Ne transplane pas directement sur place!». Il attacha ensuite le rouleau à la patte de l'oiseau et Hermione le lâcha à la fenêtre.

Elle retourna s'asseoir près d'Harry et lui donna les dernières informations:  
- Minerva prépare trois petites diversions sur des postes de contrôle à tous les coins du pays. Il y a quatre places de prêtes chez Rémus, au centre de formation, dans un pied-à-terre écossais ainsi qu'ici, et la brigade française est prête à recevoir des gens à cacher dans les **A**lpes.  
- Merveilleux travail Hermione. Que ferait-on sans toi?  
- Tu sais très bien que je préfèrerais être sur le terrain…  
- Je le sais, mais tu attends un merveilleux évènement et donc le transplanage t'est déconseillé. En plus, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait remplacer le travail que tu fais au QG.  
- Merci Harry.

Il serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, but un grand verre de jus de citrouille puis monta se préparer. Lorsque l'heure de la relève approcha, il partit avec Padma et Parvati prendre son tour de garde.

Harry ne croisa absolument personne durant ces deux heures de garde, tout comme Ginny n'avait vu personne les deux heures précédentes. Vu que Londres était, presque dans son intégralité, réserve de chasse aux moldus, ceux-ci ne sortaient que peu, et la brigade sous-marine avait certainement fait passer le mot aux habitants de cette rue de rester chez eux. Les chasseurs, eux, étaient déjà rares les jours de semaine, et le mauvais temps en dissuadait plus d'un.

Lorsque Neville vint relever Harry, il n'y avait toujours rien à signaler, pas plus qu'une heure avant l'heure H, quand tous s'installèrent à la place qui leur avait été désignée. Trente minutes avant le rendez-vous, Harry s'installa sur un banc après avoir fait le tour de ses amis.

A 20 h 48, Fred signala quelqu'un qui pourrait être Draco en approche de son carrefour, information confirmée par Padma, qui elle, le reconnaissait formellement, deux minutes plus tard. Décidément, pensa Harry, le système de communication inventé par Hermione lors de leur cinquième année et perfectionné par la suite était vraiment fantastique. Neville annonça ensuite le voir arriver, et c'est avec trois minutes d'avance que Draco salua Harry d'un glacial «Bonsoir Potter» avant de s'asseoir sur le banc faisant face à celui sur lequel était assis le brun.

- Bonsoir Malfoy. Allons droit au but, en quoi puis-je t'être utile?  
- Tu te crois toujours aussi indispensable Potter  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai appelé à l'aide…  
- Et c'est le courageux Griffondor qui vole au secours de son prochain…  
- Si ça te dérange, je peux m'en aller…  
- Oh, mais il serait du genre irritable le balafré!  
- Bon, accouche la fouine, répliqua Harry en se levant.  
- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Et je peux t'être utile également.  
- Viens en au fait, répondit le brun en se rasseyant.  
- Je suis en désaccord sur certains points avec mon père et le Maître… et je ne peux me fier à personne.  
- Et tu te fierais à moi ? se moqua Harry.  
- J'ai besoin de ton aide, répéta Drago Malefoy. Mais rassure-toi je la paierai. Même si je dois trahir pour cela.  
- Et crois-tu que je prendrais le risque de laisser un ennemi s'infiltrer dans nos rangs ? Pourquoi le ferais-je d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrais être si important pour pousser Draco Malefoy à trahir son maître, son père, son sang et ses convictions et qui pourrait m'inciter moi à mettre en danger toute mon organisation ?  
- Je ne demande pas à entrer dans ton groupe. Je te propose seulement de monnayer l'aide que tu peux me fournir en échange de renseignements.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes. Il paraissait sincère, bien que nerveux.  
- Et quel est le genre d'aide que tu sollicites ?  
- Je veux que tu mettes quelqu'un à l'abri.  
- A l'abri ? N'est-ce pas toi ici qui possèdes assez de pouvoir pour assurer la protection de quiconque ? Moi, je ne suis qu'un dissident qui se cache des hommes de ton père…

Drago serra les poings et les mâchoires. Un éclair de haine passa furtivement dans ses yeux. Il détourna le regard cependant et reprit à voix basse :- Je sais de source sûre que ton groupe organise des raids contre les marchands d'esclaves. Je veux que vous en organisiez un pour moi… Je veux que vous libériez Jessica.  
- Jessica ? Qui est-ce ?  
- L'esclave sang-de-bourbe que mon père m'a prêtée.

Harry eut un sourire en coin que Malefoy fit semblant de ne pas voir.  
- C'est ainsi que tu l'appelles ? Sang-de-bourbe ? Tu as de curieux mots tendres, Malefoy… Nous préférons née-moldu, si cela ne te dérange pas… Donc, nous protégeons ta Jessica, et toi tu nous renseignes, et éventuellement tu agis pour nous faciliter la tâche… le marché semblerait honnête… si ce n'était toi qui nous le proposais…  
- Il l'est. Je suis prêt à faire un serment de sorcier.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à cette éventualité et afficha une tête ahurie pendant quelques secondes.  
- Et comment Jessica est-elle censée arriver sous notre protection?  
- Tous les soirs, nous faisons une promenade. L'attaque pourrait avoir lieu à ce moment-là…  
- Et quand veux-tu que cette action ait lieu?  
- A votre convenance, mais le plus tôt possible. Mon père peut me la reprendre et la revendre ou pire, et ceci à n'importe quel moment… Je crois qu'il a des doutes…  
- Je n'aime pas prendre des décisions sans consulter mes amis, mais voilà ce que je te propose: nous simulons la libération de ta Jessica. Elle passe quelques jours dans une planque avant de rejoindre un endroit en sécurité où elle pourra se rendre utile dans une de nos bases. Il est évident qu'elle sera surveillée et que les communications avec l'extérieur seront extrêmement limitées. Mais j'ai tout lieu de croire qu'avec ton aide, cette situation ne durera pas…  
- Ça me convient. Quand aura lieu l'attaque?  
- Ce soir.

Ce fut au tour de Malfoy d'afficher une tête ahurie.  
- Tu transplanes depuis ici, tu vas la chercher, tu empruntes l'itinéraire que tu viens de prendre, et je t'attends pour l'attaque ici-même. Nous serons quatre, ce qui justifiera que tu réussisses à t'échapper. Pendant l'attaque, je te glisserai une pièce dans lapoche. Lorsqu'elle chauffera, tu liras sur sa tranche le lieu, la date et l'heure de notre prochaine rencontre, dans trois jours je pense. Autrement tu peux me contacter par hibou.

Malefoy se leva, s'apprêtant à partir.  
- Tu n'es pas venu seul… dit-il.  
- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais venir seul à un rendez-vous de mon pire ennemi?  
- Non en effet…  
Et Malfoy disparut.

Harry courut vers Ron, rejoint très vite par Ginny et Neville.  
- AppelezFred et Georges!  
Les jumeaux les rejoignirent en quelques secondes.

Harry leur résuma la situation et donna ses ordres.  
- Fred, va trouver Hermione pour qu'elle organise l'arrivée chez Rémus. Nous l'emmenons là-bas quelques jours avant de la transférer au centre de formation. Nous ferons étape au point de ralliement 8. Ramène-moi deux pièces de communications reliées entre elles uniquement, il m'en faut une pour Malfoy. Je veux aussi savoir qui nous attendra chez Rémus.  
Fred transplana aussitôt.

- Georges, tu avertis les quatre en poste aux carrefours, et dès que Fred est de retour, vous vous rendez en éclaireur au point 8. Dean, Seamus et les jumelles vérifient que nous ne sommes pas suivis et rentrent au QG. Neville, Ginny, Ron et moi nous occupons de l'enlèvement et du transfert de Jessica. On planque jusqu'à l'annonce del'arrivée des tourtereaux. Départ!  
Une minute plus tard, les quatre étaient cachés dans un buisson pendant que Georges transmettait les instructions.

Fred fut de retour dix minutes plus tard. Il remit à Harry les deux pièces de communication demandées et l'informa que c'était Tonks, Remus et deux recrues du centre de formation qui les accueilleraient. Puis il rejoignit son frère et ils partirent ensemble surveiller le point 8. L'annonce du champ libre arriva sur la pièce de Harry quelques secondes plus tard.

Le retour de Draco avec Jessica fut annoncé par Seamus après une demi-heure. Cinq minutes plus tard, quatre personnes cagoulées jaillissaient des buissons, saisissaient la jeune fille et transplanaient, laissant un Draco faussement surpris et dépité qui s'enfuit immédiatement en transplanant lui aussi, mais avec une pièce dans sa poche…  
Dean, Seamus et les jumelles, arrivant de leurs postes de garde et constatant que la rue était toujours déserte, rentrèrent au QG quelques minutes plus tard. Fred et Georges firent de même après avoir vu passer sans encombre le commando au point 8.

Jessica et son escorte arrivèrent au milieu d'une clairière où se trouvait une petite maison en bois. Tonks leur ouvrit la porte et tous entrèrent.  
Jessica s'assit sur un banc contre le mur du fond de la pièce principale. Elle semblait à la fois soulagée et pas très rassurée. Harry retira sa cagoule et renvoya ses trois amis au QG. Il alla s'asseoir près de l'ex esclave pour discuter un peu avec elle.

C'était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleutés. Elle devait avoir 17 ou 18 ans. Il crut se souvenir l'avoir déjà vueà Poudlard quelques années plus tôt. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts et un joli visage triangulaire creusé par deux fossettes aux coins de ses lèvres. Elle était jolie, bien que marquée par la dureté de sa situation jusqu'à quelques minutes auparavant, et Harry comprit pourquoi elle avait réussi à plaire à Draco.

- Bonsoir Jessica, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter. Je crois qu'on s'est déjà croisé à Poudlard?  
- Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix timide. J'étais à Poufsouffle en troisième année lorsque tu as terminé tes études. J'ai passé mes buses avant que tout ne dégénère. Je viens d'avoir 17 ans…  
- Je pense que Draco t'a expliqué en quelques mots ton programme des prochains jours, du moins j'espère.

Comme elle acquiesçait de la tête, il continua:  
- Tu vas séjourner ici quelques jours avant d'être transférée dans une de nos base**s** arrière où tu pourras te rendre utile dans ton domaine de prédilection suivant les besoins sur place. Tu seras ici sous la surveillance de Tonks, la jeune femme qui cuisine, c'est son nom de famille car elle n'aime pas son prénom, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, et de Rémus que tu vois à la table. Tonks te présentera les deux jeunes filles qui les accompagnent. Sache tout de même qu'elles ont eu un parcours semblable au tien…  
Il se leva mais Jessica le retint :  
- Merci de ce que vous faites pour moi, et pour Draco. Je sais qu'il fera son possible pour vous être utile, il est sincère. Il a changé ces derniers mois, il n'est plus le Draco qui terrorisait les trois quarts de Poudlard…  
- Je l'espère pour nous comme pour toi… On se reverra bientôt je pense, et si tu dois me parler, passe par Tonks ou Rémus, n'hésite pas.  
- Au revoir, et encore merci.

Harry s'était levé. Jessica se leva elle aussi et lui fit la bise avant de se rasseoir. Harry salua Remus et Tonks avant de transplaner vers le QG. Il pouvait faire confiance à Jessica, il le sentait. Il avait encore un doute au sujet de Draco, mais il était tenté de lui faire confiance à lui aussi. Il savait pourtant que convaincre ses amis de la bonne foi du Serpentard ne serait pas facile, surtout Ron et Seamus, mais il était optimiste…

L'arrivée d'Harry à Square Grimmauld était attendue. Les onze autres étaient en train de prendre un repas autour de la table de la cuisine, tous en tenue civile. Harry demanda cinq minutes pour se changer et disparut dans l'escalier. Lorsqu'il revint, il prit encore le temps de boire un grand verre d'eau avant d'ouvrir la séance tout en se servant une assiette de spaghettis.

- Bon, premièrement bravo à tous. Expédition quelque peu improvisée mais parfaitement menée. Deuxièmement, je tiens à dire que je n'aime pas prendre de décision sans vous consulter et que j'espère que ça ne vous pose pas de problème. Je vous écoute.  
- C'est toi le chef, répondit Dean. De mon côté, pas de remarquejuste de la curiosité pour la suite des opérations.- Pareil, ajoutèrent les autres en chœur.  
- En l'état actuel, demanda Ginny, fais-tu confiance à Draco? Et à cette Jessica que personne ne connait?- Elle a passé cinq ans à Pouffsouffle, elle était en première année pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers. La courte discussion que j'ai eue avec elle me pousse à lui accorder toute ma confiance. Les prochains jours nous permettront d'y voir plus clair. Concernant Draco, je ne pense pas qu'il tente de nous piéger, mais de là à lui faire une confiance totale, c'est un pas que je ne franchis pas pour le moment. Il va devoir nous prouver sa bonne foi. Ce qui me pousse à y croire, c'est qu'il ne demande pas à être informé…  
- En tout cas, déclara Ron, je l'ai trouvé changée moi, la fouine.- Jessica a dit pareil, répondit simplement Harry.  
Et il s'attaqua à son assiette, rapidement imité par tous.

A la fin de repas, il demanda:  
- Hermione, a-t-on des nouvelles des attaques de diversion de ce soir?  
- McGonnagall n'a pris aucun risque. Les résultats sont insignifiants, mais il n'y a aucune perte ni blessé.  
- C'est l'essentiel…

Puis, chacun profita de l'opportunité de se coucher tôt.

--------------------

Un petit commentaire?


	4. Ch 3: Revelations

**Auteur:** Cornedrue  
**Avertissement**: T (13+)  
**Spoiler:** T1 à T5, ne tient pas compte du T6, même si certains éléments pourraient y faire penser, il n'y a aucune révélation de l'intrigue du Prince au Sang Mêlé.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire.  
**Pairing:** Harry-Ginny, Ron-Hermione, Draco-OC et autres couples secondaires.  
**Résumé:** Voldemort est au pouvoir et le monde vit dans la terreur. Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix pourront-ils inverser la tendance?  
**Date:** août 2005 _- _février 2006

**Avant propos:** Cette fic a été écrite comme participation à un concours dont les contraintes étaient les suivantes:

_Voldemort est au pouvoir et a installé un régime de terreur. Les moldus sont parqués dans des réserves de chasse où les sangs purs viennent se défouler, les sangs-de-bourbe sont réduits en esclavage et les sangs-mêlés vivent plus ou moins tranquilles, bien que privés d'un grand nombre de droits, comme celui à l'éducation._

_Longueur: 5 chapitres avec éventuellement prologue et épilogue en plus, environs 20'000 mots._

**Chapitre 3:  
Révélations**

Harry s'était réveillé tout en douceur et flemmardait au lit, jouant avec les mèches rousses de Ginny qui émergeait elle aussi. La journée s'annonçait calme jusqu'aux escarmouches prévues en soirée, et ils comptaient bien lézarder dans une fausse grasse matinée câline. Malheureusement, trois coups discrets à la porte contrarièrent leurs tendres plans.  
- Entrez, marmonna Harry.  
Hermione passa la tête par la porte:  
- Désolé de te déranger Harry, mais il y a un message important pour toi de la part de Rémus.  
- J'arrive, répondit-il, malgré les grognements endormis de Ginny.

Il se faufila hors du lit, remplaça son torse par un oreiller sous la tête de la rouquine, enfila pantalon et t-shirt noir et dévala les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine. Hermione lui tendit sa pièce de communication qu'il avait laissé sur la table la veille, sur laquelle il lut le message transmis par Rémus:  
«Jessica souhaite te parler, elle dit que c'est important et semble impatiente…»  
Harry reposa la pièce, avala une tasse de thé, remonta mettre sa cagoule, embrassa Ginny en passant et transplana chez Rémus avec trois étapes intermédiaires, non sans l'avoir averti de son arrivée.

Lorsque celui-ci lui ouvrit la porte, Jessica était assise à la table sur laquelle étaient préparées trois places et un copieux petit déjeuner. Elle semblait soulagée de son arrivée et avait un visage plus souriant que la veille. Il enleva sa cagoule et son blouson et prit place en face d'elle. Remus ramassa sa tasse et son assiette et alla manger dans le canapé.- Bonjour Jessica, tu vas bien? Bien dormi?  
- Oui, merci, je suis bien ici.  
- J'en suis content, répondit Harry, en commençant à se servir un petit déjeuner.  
- Et toi? Et tes amis?  
D'abord surpris par la question, Harry finit par répondre:  
- Je vais bien, et ceux que j'ai croisés réveillés ce matin allaient bien aussi.  
- Très bien.  
- Tu voulais me voir?  
- Oui, en fait, il y a trois raisons. Je ne sais pas par laquelle commencer…  
- Commence par la plus simple.  
- Alors voilà, je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous, je veux participer activement à la lutte contre Voldemort…  
- Tu prononces son nom?  
- Un jeune homme brun avec une cicatrice sur le front a déclaré un jour au milieu de la Grande Salle de Poudlard qu'avoir peur d'un nom ne faisait que donner plus de force à ce qui porte ce nom. Depuis, j'applique le principe, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
- Je t'en félicite. Pour ta demande, tu n'es pas un fardeau, et ta «mise au vert» n'est que pour quelques jours. Je consulterai les autres ce soir afin de savoir où tu serais la plus utile à notre cause, sois en sûre.  
- Merci beaucoup.

- C'est normal. Deuxième point?  
- Je sais que la situation va rendre ma requête compliquée, et je comprendrais que ça ne soit pas possible, mais je voudrais tellement avoir des nouvelles de mes parents et de ma petite sœur…  
- Je comprends… Si tu me donnes un maximum d'infos, je transmettrai à tous les membres de l'Ordre. Je ne peux pas te promettre de résultats, mais on va essayer.  
- Je te remercie beaucoup. Mes parents, John et Vera Grammant, sont moldus et nous habitions à Londres. Ma petite sœur Alexia a bientôt 13 ans, elle est sorcière elle aussi. Elle a été un an à Poudlard, à Serdaigle.  
- Je transmets ces infos dès mon retour au QG.  
- Encore merci…

- Et le troisième point donc?  
- Cette fois, je crois que c'est moi qui peux t'être utile, du moins j'espère…  
- Ah?  
- Voldemort, il s'appelle bien Tom Marvollo Riddle non?  
- Oui mais… Comment sais-tu ça?  
- J'y viens…  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre de convocation à Poudlard, toute ma famille semblait très surprise et personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de sorciers et de cette école. Seule ma grand-mère semblait en connaître l'existence, mais elle n'en disait rien. Après ma première année, ma grand-mère, Mary-Jane, était mourante. Sur son lit de mort, elle me demanda de lui raconter mon école, et ce nouveau monde que je découvrais. Pendant trois jours, je passais tout mon temps près d'elle à tout lui expliquer. Le quatrième jour, je lui ai parlé de Voldemort que toi et Dumbledore annonciez de retour. Là, à ma grande surprise, elle m'a donné un livre en me disant d'en prendre grand soin, de n'en parler à personne sauf si je jugeais que quelqu'un devait être informé, et que ce livre pourrait être très utile un jour. J'ai accepté et promis d'en prendre soin.  
Le lendemain, elle était morte. Je n'avais jamais lu ce livre, jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve en emballant mes affaires lorsque nous avons du fuir Poudlard il y a un an. Je me suis souvenu que ma grand-mère me l'avait donné lorsque j'avais parlé du retour de Voldemort. Je l'ai donc lu en secret. C'était son journal. Le début n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais peu à peu, je découvrais sa jeunesse dans un orphelinat. Je pensais qu'elle m'avait donné ce livre pour que je me souvienne d'elle et que je connaisse toutes les histoires de sa vie qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de me raconter. Puis, je suis tombé sur un passage parlant de Tom Marvollo Riddle. Elle avait déjà mentionné un garçon étrange et solitaire qui vivait dans l'orphelinat pendant l'été et allait dans une école le reste de l'année, mais lorsque pour la première fois j'ai lu son nom en entier, il me rappelait quelque chose. Puis je me suis souvenu de ton interview dans le Chicaneur, et j'y ai en effet retrouvé ce nom. C'est là que j'ai compris pourquoi ma grand-mère m'avait donné son journal et que je l'ai lu avec encore plus d'attention.

Harry l'écoutait attentivement en mangeant ses toasts, mais il avait cessé de mâcher et la regardait maintenant doit dans les yeux, la bouche pleine et un demi toast dans la main, à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette. Il profita de ce petit temps mort pour avaler, reposer son toast et boire une grande gorgée de thé. Comme elle semblait attendre, il lui demanda:

- Que racontait ce journal sur Voldemort?  
- Comme je te l'ai dit, reprit-elle, pendant plusieurs années, il n'y a que quelques mentions de l'étrange Tom. Mais, à une page de juillet, ce devait être après la quatrième année de Voldemort à Poudlard, elle écrit clairement qu'il est arrivé de son école, et qu'il commence à lui parler, alors qu'avant il ne parlait à personne. Puis, au fil des jours de ce mois de juillet, elle raconte les tentatives de drague maladroite dont elle était l'objet de sa part, en s'en moquant joyeusement. Enfin, le 4 août, elle raconte comment il s'est jeté à l'eau, et comment elle l'a repoussé, fermement mais gentiment. Dans les pages qu'elle écrit pendant le mois d'août, elle raconte que Voldemort s'est encore plus isolé, qu'il a un comportement violent et qu'il traite tout le monde comme des moins que rien, les insultants sans cesses de tous les noms d'oiseau possible, et elle note le mot moldu en demandant ce que Tom a encore inventé. Puis, le premier septembre, elle écrit le soulagement de tous de l'avoir vu enfin retourner à son école. Il n'en est plus fait mention ensuite car ma grand-mère a pu quitter l'orphelinat pour un internat où elle a rencontré mon grand-père. Voilà…

Harry mit quelques secondes à assimiler les informations qu'il venait de recevoir et à retomber sur terre avant de lui dire:  
- En effet, je pense que tu as bien fait de me raconter tout ça…  
- Tu crois que ça va vous être utile?  
- Toute info sur son adversaire est toujours utile, mais celles-ci particulièrement, crois moi. Je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir décidé de me les donner.  
- C'est normal… Vous me sauvez la vie quand même!  
- Si n'importe quel petit détail supplémentaire te revient en mémoire, fais-le-moi transmettre par Tonks ou Rémus, n'importe quand… D'accord?  
- D'accord.

Harry resta silencieux quelques minutes, terminant son toast. Puis Jessica lui demanda d'une voix timide:  
- Excuse moi… mais… as-tu des nouvelles de Draco?  
- Non, mais je devrais en avoir bientôt et je ne manquerai pas de te les faire transmettre.  
- Tu peux lui dire que je l'aime et d'être courageux s'il te plait?  
- Bien sûr, je n'y manquerai pas.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, rejoints par Rémus, puis Harry prit congé et repartit vers le QG après avoir enfilé son uniforme et fait la bise à Jessica  
Lorsqu'il arriva à Square Grimmauld, la grasse matinée était terminée pour tout le monde, y compris pour Ron, qui se faisait justement chambrer à se sujet par les jumeaux, dans une cuisine en pleine effervescence. Son arrivée calma l'ambiance quelques secondes avant qui lui aussi n'entre dans les vannes en cours. Quelques éclats de rire collectifs plus tard, il déclara:  
- Question à 500 galions: Pourquoi Voldemort déteste-t-il les moldus?  
- A cause de son père, répondit Ron. Par ici les galions!  
- Perdu Ron, répondit Harry.

Tout le monde se tut instantanément et onze paires d'yeux curieux se posèrent sur lui. Il continua:  
- A quinze ans, monsieur Tom est tombé amoureux d'une moldue qui l'a repoussé! Et c'est à cause du chagrin d'amour de monsieur Tom que monsieur Tom nous a piqué sa petite crise et que monsieur Tom nous a mis le monde à feu et à sang! Rien que ça, conclut-il en s'asseyant.  
Ses amis le regardaient avec des grands yeux, ne sachant comment réagir à la fois à l'information et à la façon dont Harry l'avait donnée. Ce fut Ron qui réagit le premier:

- T'as trop bu de bièraubeurres mon pote!  
- Ça y ressemble, renchérit Seamus.  
- Même pas, répondit Harry. C'est juste que c'est à la fois sidérant, évident, et absolument débile!  
- C'est vrai, ajouta Neville. T'imagines si tous les mecs rejetés sont des Voldemorts potentiels… faudrait une police des cœurs brisés…  
- Faudrait surtout que les filles soient conscientes de leurs actes lorsqu'elles repoussent un garçon, déclara Dean avec un clin d'œil à Ginny qui lui renvoya une grimace.  
- Faudrait surtout savoir d'où tu sors ça, demanda Hermione.  
- Ah oui, pas bête déclara Fred.  
- On oublierait presque l'essentiel, ajouta Georges.  
- T'as l'imagination fertile ce matin? taquina Seamus.  
- Je crois que si Harry le dit, c'est que c'est basé sur du solide, déclara Padma.  
- Merci Padma, répondit Harry.  
- Alors… demanda Ginny.  
- C'est la grand-mère de Jessica qui a repoussé Voldemort. C'est écrit dans son journal…  
- Ouah… fit Ron.

Harry raconta alors toute l'histoire, telle qu'il l'avait apprise moins d'une heure plus tôt.  
Après avoir répondus aux nombreuses questions que son récit avait suscitées, il informa ses amis de la volonté de Jessica de participer activement à la lutte et demanda à chacun de réfléchir à l'endroit où elle serait le plus utile.

- Au centre de formation, répondit Ron. C'est une élève de Poudlard qui n'a pas terminé sa scolarité.  
- Logiquement, c'est la bonne option, ajouta Seamus.  
- L'important n'est pas la logique, rétorqua Hermione, mais de placer chacun là où ses compétences sont les plus utiles.  
- Je suis d'accord, approuvèrent en même temps Ginny, Harry et Luna.  
- Et quelles sont les compétences de cette chère Jessica alors? demanda Dean.  
- Minerva en dit le plus grand bien, déclara Hermione. Préfète irréprochable de Poufsouffle, douée en toutes les matières, poursuiveuse de tallent, sept buses avec Optimal, beaucoup de logique et sens des responsabilités…  
- Rien que ça, ironisa Seamus. Ben 'Mione, vous faites la paire! C'est à tes côtés qu'est sa place!

Harry interrompit les éclats de rire en déclarant:  
- Il n'y a qu'au combat qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'elle vaut, mais c'était le cas de plus de la moitié d'entre nous il y a un mois, au début de cette «aventure». Seamus, j'en arrivais aux mêmes conclusions que toi, mais c'est à Hermione que revient la décision de l'accepter ou non comme assistante.  
- Mais, répondit Seamus, je plaisantais…  
- Et moi je suis tout à fait sérieux! Hermione, as-tu déjà une réponse ou souhaites-tu un délai de réflexion?  
- J'ai ma réponse. Il va arriver tout prochainement que je sois moins apte à ma mission, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en regardant son ventre, et une assistante risque de ne pas être un luxe, surtout si les combats s'intensifient et si je dois m'occuper des petits bobos qui risquent de survenir… Donc j'accepte.  
- Bien, reprit Harry. Elle va encore rester trois jours au vert. Elle nous rejoindra samedi si ça va pour tout le monde.  
Tous acquiesçaient.

- Point deux, continua-t-il, Malfoy. Je souhaite le rencontrer demain, pas le soir, car nous serons occupés, je vous en parle tout de suite, mais avant le lever du jour. Cela convient-il?  
- Au même lieu? demanda Neville.  
- Oui, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de mobiliser autant de monde sur place. Trois personnes suffiront, avec les autres en alerte, prêts à nous rejoindre.  
- Tu viens de dire que nous seront occupés le soir, interrogea Ron. Ça risque de faire beaucoup si on doit encore être sur le pied de guerre tôt le matin non?  
- Fais moi confiance Ron, tu auras largement tes heures de sommeil…  
- Si tu le dis…  
- Bon, donc, rendez-vous avec Malfoy à cinq heures demain matin. Qui vient avec moi?  
- Est-ce qu'une escorte Weasley te conviendrait, demanda Ginny. Je pense à Fred, Georges et moi.  
- Parfait. Donc point trois: Jessica est sans nouvelles de sa famille. J'aimerais qu'on tente de se renseigner, même si ça n'a que peu de chances d'aboutir.  
- Je peux transmettre à toutes les brigades, déclara Hermione, sous-marine en priorité je pense. Ses parents sont bien des moldus non?  
- Oui, John et Vera Grammant. La petite sœur, par contre, est sorcière elle aussi. Elle s'appelle Alexia, 13 ans, un an à Serdaigle.  
- J'ai tout noté. Je vais transmettre tout à l'heure.

- Parfait, point quatre, le dernier pour moi: Prochaines escarmouches.  
- Ahh, firent en cœur Fred et Georges.  
- Je pense, reprit Harry, que nous devons avoir en tête le but final, que tout le monde connaît, et les étapes incontournables. Dans ces étapes, une seule est évidente à part la réalisation de la prophétie, c'est la libération du ministère. Je propose donc que nos prochaines escarmouches servent ce but en priorité, tout en ayant comme objectif numéro un d'affaiblir l'armée ennemie.  
- C'est bien joli, demanda Dean, mais comment veux-tu faire?  
- Je crois que nous avons une force plus grande que notre force de frappe et que nous ne l'utilisons pas assez. La guerre se gagne aussi sur le plan psychologique.  
- C'est bien vrai, déclara Luna.  
- Quel est donc ce plan, demanda Neville? Accouche quoi!  
- Je propose un harcèlement systématique des forces de défense du ministère, chaque nuit. Et en plus de les chatouiller avec des petits messages bien réfléchis laissés sur place.  
- C'est de la folie, s'exclama Seamus! Mais c'est une idée géniale!  
- Tu penses sérieusement que nous pourrons entrer sans encombre au ministère plusieurs nuits de suite? demanda Hermione.  
- Pas par la porte en effet, reprit Harry. Et il est évident que transplaner dans le hall est beaucoup trop risqué.  
- Tu penses entrer comment alors? demanda Ginny.  
- Je compte sur Draco pour nous ouvrir une brèche, mais en attendant, cette nuit nous passerons par la porte, comme la dernière fois. Et pour vous faire patienter, je propose de secouer un peu un poste de garde à la périphérie de Londres. Ça vous tente?  
Un sourire s'afficha sur tous les visages, heureux de ne pas rester inactifs toute la journée.- On part dans une heure, première opération de jour, donc prudence maximum!

Tous se levèrent et partirent se préparer et Harry resta à table, perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dans les volutes de vapeur de sa tasse de thé. Dès que tous les guerriers furent sortis de la cuisine, Hermione vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, se servant elle aussi une grande tasse de thé. Elle attendit silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis elle se décida à parler:  
- Qu'est-ce qui te travaille?  
- Je sens qu'on arrive au moment décisif…  
- Je comprends… Mais il faut bien qu'il arrive. Je crois que nous sommes tous prêts à t'épauler au mieux et que toi aussi tu es prêt autant que l'on peut l'être. Je pense qu'il vaut donc mieux que le moment arrive enfin, tu ne crois pas?  
- Tu as sans doute raison, il faut que j'arrête de douter…  
Il se leva, déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie en lui murmurant un merci, puis partit lui aussi se préparer. Hermione resta seule dans la cuisine à classer ses notes qui commençaient à s'empiler sur la table des transmissions.

Le poste de contrôle se situait au sommet d'une petite colline déboisée, ce qui permettait une vue panoramique sur une longue distance. Il était occupé par une dizaine de gardiens qui, de loin, semblaient assez détendus.  
Après plusieurs transplanages de sécurité, les guerriers de l'Ordre se retrouvèrent dans l'espace couvert le plus proche de la cible. Ils se réunirent autour d'Harry afin de décider du meilleur plan d'attaque. Le ciel couvert rendait possible une approche par le sol, mais ils étaient tous là non seulement pour montrer à l'adversaire qu'ils n'avaient pas peur d'agir de jour, mais aussi pour se faire plaisir. Ils optèrent donc pour une attaque aérienne. Ils appelèrent alors Luna, qui apparut près d'eux quelques instants plus tard avec dix balais avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Harry sortit alors sa cape d'invisibilité et proposa:  
- Je me suis dit qu'un éclaireur invisible, ça pourrait être sympa…  
Tous avaient l'air enthousiastes.  
- Gin' ça te tente?  
- Heu, hésita la rouquine. Non, donne-la à quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Bon, le pilote le plus rapide après Ginny, c'est toi, Ron. Tu veux?  
- Avec grand plaisir, répondit l'interpellé en disparaissant sous la cape. Je suis prêt!  
- Ben on n'est pas loin derrière. Ne prend pas de risques, c'est juste pour avoir le plaisir de les voir ne rien comprendre…  
- Compris chef! Je vais faire des passages rapides avec à chaque fois un ou deux sortilèges. Laissez-moi trois passages avant de vous élancer ça serait chouette, pour mon quatrième, j'arriverai du côté opposé à vous avant que vous ne soyez à portée, puis je vous appuierai de mon mieux…  
- Parfait! Enfilez vos cagoules, et c'est parti pour le show!

Ron partit dans une envolée de feuilles et les autres enfourchèrent leurs balais.  
Le premier passage de l'agresseur fantôme eut exactement l'effet escompté. Non seulement Ron avait abattu deux gardiens, mais il avait surtout provoqué un mouvement de panique sans nom parmi les mangemorts. A son deuxième passage, il ne terrassa qu'un seul adversaire, mais les autres étaient maintenant complètement affolés. Lorsque pour la troisième fois, un adversaire s'effondra, victime du rouquin, Harry, qui observait la scène à travers des jumelles moldues, donna le signal. Les mangemorts qui n'y comprenaient plus rien, virent alors neuf silhouettes noires fondre sur eux à travers les airs.  
Harry voyait les gardiens reprendre leurs moyens, rassurés par cet adversaire visible, lorsque deux d'entre eux tombèrent à nouveau, frappés par deux éclairs rouges venus de la direction opposée à leurs agresseurs, ce qui eut pour effet de les désorganiser à nouveau. La suite ne fut que formalité et ne dura que quelques minutes.

Tous se posèrent autour d'Harry.  
- Mission accomplie, déclara Padma.  
- Avec brio, ajouta Fred.  
- Tu veux déjà laisser un mot ici? demanda Ginny.  
- On pourrait, mais j'hésite…  
- On pourrait faire apparaître une marque de la lumière, proposa Ron.  
Et comme tous semblaient enthousiastes, Harry tendit sa baguette et fit apparaître un phénix bleu et brillant au dessus du poste de garde.  
- Comme ça c'est très bien, affirma Parvati.  
Puis, tous transplanèrent au QG pour se reposer avant la suite des opérations.  
A leur retour, ils abrégèrent le débriefing afin d'être en forme pour la nuit. Ils se contentèrent de bricoler la cape d'invisibilité pour faciliter son installation sur un balai, sur les remarques de Ron.

Avant de monter se coucher, Harry fit apparaître pour Hermione une petite représentation de la marque de la lumière sur un parchemin, que celle-ci envoya à toutes les brigades.

La grande horloge du hall venait de sonner deux coups lorsque Ginny commença son tour des chambres afin de réveiller ceux de ses camarades qui dormaient encore. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione distribuait des cookies et du jus de citrouille aux guerriers en tenue, prêts à partir pour leur mission. Elle posa le plateau sur la table et serra longtemps Ron contre elle, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry donne le signal du départ. Elle lâcha alors à regrets le cou du rouquin, ramassa le plateau, les regarda transplaner avant d'aller dans la cuisine s'installer devant son «bureau».  
C'était toujours à cet endroit qu'elle se tenait, prête à apporter son aide de quelque façon que ce soit, lorsque les autres étaient en mission. Luna l'assistait, s'occupait du ravitaillement, et la relayait au poste de communication lorsqu'elle allait dormir.

Lorsque Harry était venu les voir, elle et Ron, pour reformer l'Ordre du Phénix, ils n'avaient hésité qu'une seconde, en raison du petit être qu'elle portait en elle. Mais c'était finalement pour ce petit être, et pour tous les autres qui naîtraient dans le futur qu'ils avaient accepté de se joindre à la dangereuse aventure. Elle se sentait heureuse et utile à son poste, et pourtant, elle regrettait de ne pouvoir combattre avec les autres, aux côtés du père de son enfant, de l'homme de sa vie. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à le laisser partir prendre des risques alors qu'elle restait à l'abri, impuissante, attendant son retour sain et sauf avec inquiétude.

Elle regardait la petite pendule posée sur la table, ses mains se baladant négligemment sur son ventre rond. Déjà une heure qu'elle avait reçu la confirmation qu'ils transplanaient au ministère et toujours pas de nouvelles. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se faire du souci. Elle savait bien, depuis plus d'un mois, qu'une opération durait en moyenne deux heures, et que ça n'était qu'indicatif.  
Elle se leva, tourna en rond, avala deux cookies, remit une bûche dans le feu, se servit une tasse de thé, aida Luna qui préparait le repas pour le retour des combattants, puis retourna s'asseoir à la table, ne quittant plus des yeux sa pièce de communication, caressant machinalement d'une main son ventre et de l'autre Pattenrond qui était venu s'installer près d'elle.

4h26, la pièce vibra et l'écran afficha enfin un message: «Harry pour QG: Fred, Georges, Ginny et moi partons au rendez-vous avec Draco. Les autres terminent le ménage dans le hall du ministère et rentreront dans quelques minutes.»  
Elle répondit immédiatement: «QG pour Harry, bien reçu, à tout à l'heure!», puis elle nota les deux communications avec la date et l'heure dans son grand cahier.  
Quelques instants plus tard, elle reçut avec soulagement les messages suivants: «Neville pour QG: Mission terminée, repli imminent.» puis «Ron pour QG: Retour en cours». Elle quittança les deux messages, les nota et se précipita dans le Hall pour accueillir son rouquin préféré.

A peine arrivés, tous se rendirent dans la cuisine pour faire honneur aux petits plats de Luna et suivre en direct le rendez-vous avec Draco, prêts à intervenir au moindre appel.  
Fred et Georges s'étaient immédiatement placés aux carrefours tandis que Ginny tenait compagnie à son chéri en attenant que Draco ne soit annoncé. Assise sur le banc à ses côtés, elle envoya le message suivant: «Ginny pour QG: Sommes en place, attendons arrivée Draco.»

Elle resta blottie dans les bras du survivant jusqu'à ce qu'un message de Fred ne les dérange. Elle ressortit sa pièce et lut: «Fred à tous: Blondinet en approche carrefour sud.» Ginny quittança, rangea la pièce dans sa poche et disparut dans les buissons après un dernier baiser sur le front d'Harry.  
Elle appréciait tout particulièrement ce rôle de garde rapprochée. Elle aimait être proche du danger sans être directement impliquée. Elle aimait qu'on compte sur elle, qu'on lui confie un poste important. Elle aimait veiller sur son amour, que ça ne soit pas toujours lui qui veille sur elle.  
Elle rabaissa sa cagoule et se tapit dans les buissons, sortant une oreille à rallonge pour suivre la conversation, qui promettait d'être intéressante…

Draco arriva et s'assit sur le banc en face d'Harry.  
- Bonjour Potter  
- Bonjour Draco  
- Bien que ça me déplaise de le reconnaître, vous avez fait fort hier après-midi.  
- Les nouvelles vont vite, mais pas assez pour que tu saches que nous sortons du ministère, répondit le brun avec un clin d'œil.  
- Vous n'avez peur de rien…  
- C'est en tout cas ce que l'on veut faire croire…  
- Qu'as-tu à me dire?  
- Travail d'abord, le reste ensuite ça te va?  
- Parfaitement  
- Point un, peux-tu accéder au contrôle du réseau de cheminette?  
- Ça doit pouvoir se faire… de quoi avez-vous besoin?  
- Tu te doutes bien que nous n'allons plus vraiment pouvoir entrer au ministère par la porte du côté moldu, et qu'y transplaner est bien trop risqué. Je voudrais donc que tu relies une de nos «cabanes perdues dans les bois» à la cheminée d'un bureau perdu dans un coin du ministère, que nous puissions y entrer chaque nuit.  
- Chaque nuit?  
- Eh oui, on ne fait pas les choses à moitié…  
- C'est faisable, mais essayez de ne pas me descendre quand vous venez au ministère…  
- Si tu fais comme si tu ne nous voyais pas en cas de rencontre, ça ne posera pas de problèmes. Et si tu n'y es pas en pleine nuit il n'y a que très peu de risques.  
- D'accord. Les coordonnées de cette cabane à relier c'est quoi?  
- Je vais te les envoyer par la pièce de communication, dont je vais t'expliquer une partie des fonctions.  
- Elle fait plus que transmettre des lieux et dates?  
- Tu sous-estimes Hermione là…  
- Je t'écoute, bougonna Draco.  
- Lorsqu'elle chauffe, c'est un message sur la tranche comme tu l'as déjà expérimenté. Quand elle vibre, il faut l'activer en disant «activation» et le mot de passe. Pour ta pièce, le mot de passe est évident…  
- Jessica?  
- En effet… Pour envoyer un message lorsque la pièce est active, il suffit de dire «expéditeur pour destinataire» puis ton message, par exemple «Draco pour Harry: rendez-vous confirmé».  
- J'ai compris, c'est pas sorcier.  
- Eh si pourtant, même si c'est inspiré d'outils moldus!  
- Très drôle!

- Deuxième point, sais-tu où se cache Voldemort? Il n'est pas au ministère, je l'aurais senti.  
- En effet… Quel est le lieu le plus sûr du pays?  
- Tu veux dire qu'il est à Poudlard?  
- Quelle déduction magistrale, ironisa le blond.

Harry saisit sa pièce et déclara: «Harry pour QG: demander à Ron de vérifier présence de Voldemort à Poudlard» Quelques secondes plus tard la voix de Ron sortit de la pièce:  
- Je veux bien mais comment?  
- Ça transmet la voix, s'étonna Draco?  
- C'est plein de ressources cachées, rétorqua Harry avant de répondre à Ron: «Harry pour Ron: je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, pardi!»  
- «Ah d'accord, je te rappelle!»  
- Et ça voulait dire quelque chose de clair ta phrase? demanda Draco interloqué.  
- Bien sûr. Tu sous-estimes souvent tes adversaires, répondit Harry.  
La pièce vibra et Ron déclara: «Présence confirmée, dans le bureau du directeur.»

Harry remercia son ami et rangea sa pièce. Puis il s'adressa à Draco:  
- Bon, ben il ne nous reste qu'à aller l'en déloger…  
- Vous allez avoir du mal, il est très bien protégé…  
- Nous avons beaucoup d'alliés, des géants, des animaux, des créatures magiques, et même, si nécessaire, des gardiens de prisons!  
- Tu es en train de dire que les détraqueurs sont avec vous. Impossible…  
- Non seulement tu sous-estimes tes adversaires, mais aussi tes alliés! Les détraqueurs sont assez malins pour comprendre que Voldemort a plus besoin de cimetières que de prisons, et ils savent ce qu'il advient de ceux qui ne sont plus utiles à sa majesté le Seigneur des Ténèbres…  
- Admettons… On a terminé la partie travail?  
- Il me semble…

- Comment va Jessica?  
- Très bien. Elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle t'aimait et d'être courageux.  
- Tu lui transmettras le même message…  
- Sans problème, et tu pourras sans doute la voir bientôt.  
- Ah bon?  
- Elle sera certainement là lors de notre prochaine entrevue. Elle a demandé à rejoindre l'Ordre, et elle sera en service à notre QG.  
- Très bien, mais dis lui de ne pas se mettre en danger…  
- Je lui transmettrai, mais c'est à elle seule de décider. Ce n'est plus une esclave.

Draco grogna puis prit congé et transplana. Harry annonça dans sa pièce: «Harry à tous: rendez-vous terminé, on rentre.» et eut juste le temps de ranger sa pièce avant de recevoir Ginny dans ses bras.  
Dès que Fred et Georges les eurent rejoints, ils transplanèrent tous les quatre.

--------------------  
Je lis toujours avec plaisirs vos commentaires et remarques.


	5. Ch 4: Poudlard!

**Auteur:** Cornedrue  
**Avertissement**: T (13+)  
**Spoiler:** T1 à T5, ne tient pas compte du T6, même si certains éléments pourraient y faire penser, il n'y a aucune révélation de l'intrigue du Prince au Sang Mêlé.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire.  
**Pairing:** Harry-Ginny, Ron-Hermione, Draco-OC et autres couples secondaires.  
**Résumé:** Voldemort est au pouvoir et le monde vit dans la terreur. Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix pourront-ils inverser la tendance?  
**Date:** août 2005 _- _février 2006

**Avant propos:** Cette fic a été écrite comme participation à un concours dont les contraintes étaient les suivantes:

_Voldemort est au pouvoir et a installé un régime de terreur. Les moldus sont parqués dans des réserves de chasse où les sangs purs viennent se défouler, les sangs-de-bourbe sont réduits en esclavage et les sangs-mêlés vivent plus ou moins tranquilles, bien que privés d'un grand nombre de droits, comme celui à l'éducation._

_Longueur: 5 chapitres avec éventuellement prologue et épilogue en plus, environs 20'000 mots._

--------------------  
Désolé pour cette longue attente, j'ai eu quelques occupations prioritaires. Bonne lecture  
--------------------

**Chapitre 4:  
Poudlard !**

L'heure matinale aidant, la séance de débriefing fut brève, malgré un certain scepticisme de Ron et Seamus au sujet de la confiance accordée à Draco. Même soutenu par la majorité, Harry ne put convaincre tout le monde qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix et que c'était une opportunité à ne pas laisser passer. Il mit fin aux débats en déclarant que, même si le compromis entre faire confiance et rester sur ses gardes n'était pas très confortable, c'était le choix qu'il avait fait, et qu'il était décidé à l'assumer

Les autres décisions furent, par contre, prises à l'unanimité. La libération de Poudlard fut fixée à la pleine lune suivante et tous furent mandatés pour trouver la meilleure façon d'y entrer. Il fut aussi décidé de frapper le ministère chaque nuit d'ici là, en ajoutant au dessous de la marque de lumière un compte à rebours sous forme de J – X afin de stresser l'adversaire. Hermione fut chargée d'organiser une action générale et massive le jour de la pleine lune, qui pourrait être le dernier jour du règne des ténèbres sur le monde. Puis Harry leva la séance, envoyant chacun se reposer et réfléchir.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans la cuisine en début d'après-midi, Luna, qui remplaçait Hermione, lui donna les dernières nouvelles ainsi que les idées de certains membres pour entrer à Poudlard.  
Harry se sentait bien, car en plus des bonnes nouvelles venues de l'extérieur, (Draco avait pu connecter le passage par cheminette à un bureau inutilisé, la petite sœur de Jessica faisait partie des esclaves libérés et la brigade sous-marine était en bonne voie de retrouver la trace de ses parents), le cerveau de Ginny avait sans doute trouvé le moyen le plus simple d'entrer à Poudlard. Elle avait d'abord pensé à la Cabane Hurlante et à son passage secret débouchant sous le Saule Cogneur, mais il aurait encore fallu traverser tout le parc à découvert. Puis elle s'était souvenue que, du temps de sa septième année, Rémus lui avait parlé via la cheminée de la cabane hurlante et celle de la salle commune de Gryffondor. La cabane était donc, en tout cas à cette époque, reliée au réseau de cheminette interne de l'école, qui, même si le château avait été totalement coupé du réseau, devait toujours fonctionner. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si la connexion avec la cabane était toujours d'actualité, et pour cela, il y avait deux solutions: La plus risquée consistait à se rendre sur place pour tester, mais cela représentait de grands risques potentiellement inutiles. Quant à la seconde, le seul risque qu'elle comportait était de se tromper sur les intentions de quelqu'un et que l'ennemi soit informé des projets d'attaque. Ce fut donc tout de même avec une légère inquiétude qu'Harry s'assit au bureau de communication pour prendre contact avec Severus Rogue.

Il tourna et retourna durant de longues minutes ses phrases dans son esprit avant de se décider et d'envoyer par les pièces de communication (il espérait ardemment que son ancien professeur ait gardé celle qu'il lui avait fait parvenir) le message suivant: «Bonjour professeur, un Gryffondor prétentieux souhaiterait vous voir.»  
Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que la pièce ne vibre sur la table. Il s'en empara fébrilement et lut le message suivant: «Bonjour Potter. Quel humour… Où et quand?»Harry eut un léger sourire et il répondit après avoir réfléchi à la meilleure tournure pour que le message ne soit pas compris si par hasard il était intercepté: «Là où les maraudeurs se rendaient chaque mois, dès que possible.» La réponse fut presque instantanée: «16h30, mais vous croyez que je peux traverser le parc à ma guise?» Le jeune homme répondit à son ancien professeur «16h30, et je pense qu'il existe un autre chemin…» Puis il rangea la pièce et s'installa à la grande table pour faire honneur au casse-croûte que lui proposait Luna.

Lorsque Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans la cuisine, Harry les prit à part, les informa de son rendez-vous, félicita la rouquine de son idée, lui demanda de l'escorter, et spécifia à la brune qu'il n'était ni utile de réveiller les autres, ni de les informer de la raison de sa courte absence. Puis, il entraîna sa petite amie dans leur chambre d'où ils redescendirent moins de cinq minutes plus tard en tenue de combat. L'horloge sonnait quinze heures lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte d'entrée en enfilant leur cagoule.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, seule les sœurs Patil étaient descendues et ils n'eurent donc pas à expliquer leur absence, qu'elles n'avaient d'ailleurs même pas remarquée. Harry fit signe à Hermione de les suivre dans leur chambre où Harry l'informa simplement qu'ils savaient comment entrer à Poudlard, et qu'il resterait quelques détails à régler concernant la protection des élèves. Il lui transmit aussi les «sincères félicitations» du professeur Rogue «à la personne qui a inventé ces messages écrits qui ont l'avantage de pouvoir s'échanger beaucoup plus discrètement que des patronus, surtout pendant les cours» et l'imitation réaliste qu'en fit le jeune homme provoqua un fou rire bienfaisant.  
Puis Ginny demanda à son amie de bien vouloir les laisser, en précisant bien de ne déranger qu'en cas extrême, car ils avaient «quelque chose, d'urgent, d'important et de passionnant» à faire...

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent calmement, au rythme des escarmouches de plus en plus nombreuses menées dans le monde entier. En effet, l'Ordre du Phénix comptait de plus en plus de membres et de sections, chacune de ses victoires redonnant de l'énergie aux opposants de Voldemort et donnant à de plus en plus de sorciers le courage de s'engager dans la lutte contre les forces des ténèbres.  
Même si, bien sûr, la Gazette du Sang Pur n'en parlait jamais, les attaques, la marque de lumière et surtout le fameux décompte, occupaient toutes les conversations, comme avaient pu s'en rendre compte les membres de l'Ordre lors de leurs missions d'immersion dans les lieux publics, et l'on sentait que de plus en plus de sorciers nourrissaient secrètement l'espoir d'un retour à l'ancien régime.  
Dans les réserves aussi, on sentait l'espoir revenir chez les moldus, qui avaient à nouveau une raison de survivre le plus longtemps possible, et le soutien de la brigade sous-marine y était pour beaucoup.

Jessica s'était très vite intégrée au QG et s'était montrée d'une redoutable efficacité pour seconder Hermione. De plus, son énergie et son enthousiasme étaient contagieux et ses petits plats participaient aussi au maintient du moral des troupes. Malgré tous leurs efforts, aucun des membres de l'Ordre n'avait réussi à lui faire douter de la victoire, et elle avait même réussi à obtenir que certaines décisions soient prises concernant l'après Voldemort, afin, disait-elle, de ne pas être pris au dépourvu dans les heures qui suivraient la «destruction des ordures». Elle appelait d'ailleurs la date de l'assaut le «jour des poubelles» et avait affiché dans la cuisine le menu de fête qu'elle prévoyait pour le lendemain.  
Même si son comportement pouvait paraître totalement déplacé, Harry appréciait toutes ces petites choses qui boostaient inconsciemment l'ensemble des troupes, et il avait secrètement suivi ses conseils en réfléchissant à ce qu'il ferait au moment de la victoire, même s'il ne savait pas qui devrait prendre les premières décisions. Mais la tension montait en lui alors que se rapprochait la date fatidique de son affrontement avec son ennemi de toujours, malgré les efforts sans cesse renouvelés de la sérieuse Hermione et de la fantasque Jessica, et le survivant ne savait dire laquelle des deux lui remontait le plus le moral.

Lorsque enfin arriva le soir où le décompte sous la marque de lumière dans le hall du Ministère indiquerait J –1, Harry réunit tout le monde une heure avant le départ et prononça un discours à faire pâlir d'envie Dubois, encourageant chacun à se donner à fond et à ne pas prendre de risques dans ce qui devait normalement être le dernier jour de combat. A ceux qui s'en étonnèrent, il se contenta de répondre que, si le jour J était le début du nouveau monde, le J -1 devrait être celui de la victoire et que donc, après le ministère, l'attaque sur Poudlard serait lançée à l'aube. Jessica répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que, de plus, les mangemorts seraient pris au dépourvu, attendant de pied ferme une attaque au ministère, qui non seulement arriverait près de 24 heures plus tôt, mais qui, de plus, ne commencerait pas à Londres, et Harry renonça à tenter de modérer l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille.  
Puis, surprenant tout le monde, il déclara que Ginny et lui ne participeraient pas à l'attaque du ministère, et que le commandement en revenait à Ron. Face aux regards interrogatifs, il expliqua qu'ils se rendaient en éclaireurs préparer l'assaut de Poudlard et participer à la mise à l'abri des rares élèves qui n'étaient pas à Serpentard. Ginny affichait un visage surpris mais elle ne contredit pas son fiancé.

Par contre, dès que les autres eurent quitté le QG, elle ne le lâcha plus, le pressant de questions. Harry appela Hermione, Luna et Jessica et ils se réunirent dans la cuisine où Harry annonça sa stratégie:  
- Voilà, commença-t-il. Ne m'en veuillez pas d'avoir gardé pour moi jusqu'à maintenant la stratégie que je compte mettre en place à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance, mais on ne sait jamais ce que l'ennemi peut faire, et dans ce sens, tout le monde sera informé à la dernière minute de ce qu'il a à faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortaient de la cuisine et chacun d'eux s'activait selon les consignes reçues. Ginny était montée dans les étages pour compléter son équipement, Luna s'afférait autour des fourneaux à préparer des sandwichs et autres ravitaillements et Jessica courrait à travers la maison, tantôt portant des draps, tantôt déplaçant des objets d'une pièce à l'autre. Quant à Harry, il était debout à côté d'Hermione à la table des communications, lui donnant un plan détaillé de ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Puis, lorsque Ginny entra dans la cuisine en déclarant qu'elle était prête, il enfila son veston noir, posa un baiser sur le front de sa meilleure amie et suivi la rouquine dans le hall, puis dans la rue d'où ils transplanèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

Cela faisait longtemps que la cabane de Remus n'avait pas été aussi fréquentée. Outre le maître des lieux, Tonks, les deux jeunes filles qui avaient accueilli Jessica et quatre de leurs camarades issus du centre de formation, parmi lequel se trouvait le jeune frère Crivey, prenaient le thé debout autour de la table, prêts à agir dès qu'ils recevraient un signal d'Harry et Ginny. Ledit signal se manifesta en faisant vibrer une pièce posée sur la table. Tonks la prit et déclara:  
- Ils arrivent.  
Remus sortit immédiatement et revint accompagné de deux silhouettes vêtues de noir qui enlevèrent leur cagoule. Harry fit face à ses anciens camarades d'école et déclara:  
- Bonsoir à tous. Si je vous ai fait venir ce soir, c'est pour une mission spéciale. J'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous n'est écoeuré de l'école, car nous allons à Poudlard.  
Il y reste en effet sept élèves de sang pur dont les familles sont officiellement partisanes du régime en place, mais qui ne sont pas des mangemorts. Il va s'agir de les évacuer de l'école en un temps record, et sans se faire remarquer. Ils sont plus ou moins avertis que cela risque d'arriver, mais ils ne savent pas quand. Le nom de l'opération est «étoiles filantes», nom qui servira à vous faire reconnaître d'eux. L'un d'entre vous servira de relais à la Cabane Hurlante, un autre se rendra à Gryffondor récupérer le dernier élève de cette maison, trois filles iront chercher les trois demoiselles de Poufsouffle, un garçon et une fille iront chercher les deux élèves de Serdaigle. Ginny et moi seront en couverture en cas de soucis, tout en préparant la suite des opérations. Le professeur Rogue s'occupe d'évacuer le septième élève, seul Serpentard non partisan de Voldemort et de contrôler les autres élèves de sa maison.

Ginny distribua des sachets de poudre de cheminette, puis Harry reprit:  
- Evacuation par les cheminées des Salles Communes. Destination Cabane Hurlante. Chacun est responsable d'un élève, répartissez vous les groupes! Après la Cabane, tout le monde se réunit ici, puis vous demanderez au QG le feu vert pour le transfert des élèves là-bas. Tonks fera le relais ici, Remus à la Cabane pour assurer nos arrières à Ginny et moi. Les autres, après avoir escorté votre protégé au QG, deux personnes relayeront Tonks ici et seront prêtes à servir éventuellement d'infirmerie, les autres, vous irez avec Tonks rejoindre Remus et vous défendrez la Cabane Hurlante. Tout le reste de l'organisation s'effondre si elle passe à l'ennemi. Est-ce que tout est clair? Alors c'est parti! Vitesse et discrétion seront les clés, vigilance et communication nos assurances vies!  
Tous enfilèrent leur cagoule, sortirent et transplanèrent.

Au QG, Jessica, qui avait terminé de préparer des chambres à coucher pour sept personnes, était maintenant assise à côté d'Hermione. Celle-ci lui expliquait tout ce qu'elle devait savoir afin qu'elle puisse la remplacer au pied levé si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, et il était évident que durant les longues heures qui s'annonçaient, le QG ne devait pas être inatteignable une seule seconde.

C'était maintenant Jessica qui gérait les communications, répondait aux messages, notait chaque échange dans le grand cahier. Hermione lui donnait quelques conseils depuis le fauteuil où elle se reposait, à quelques mètres, dans un coin de la cuisine. Même si elle avait voulu dormir, elle n'aurait pas pu. Pas tant que le père du petit être, qui remuait en elle presque en permanence maintenant, n'était pas en sécurité loin des baguettes sans pitié des hommes de main de celui qu'ils combattaient depuis si longtemps. Lui et tous les autres d'ailleurs. Elle essayait donc désespéramment de se détendre dans le fauteuil, écoutant Jessica qui lisait à mi-voix les messages qu'elle transcrivait. Toutes les brigades lançaient leurs actions les unes après les autres et tout semblait se passer comme prévu, du moins pour l'instant. Puis un message d'Harry arriva: «étape 1 start». Jessica se retourna vers Hermione qui anticipa sa question:  
- Tu vois la pile d'enveloppes devant toi, demanda-t-elle? Elles sont numérotées en fonction des messages qu'Harry envoie. Nous ne devons les ouvrir que lorsque nous recevons les messages. On peut ainsi suivre ses plans même si il est trop «occupé» d'après lui. On va bien voir, ouvre l'enveloppe étape 1 start s'il te plait!  
Jessica s'exécuta et lut le message: «Sommes partis prendre possession de la Cabane Hurlante avec Remus et six jeunes du Centre de Formation. Nous allons entrer à Poudlard. Demander au Centre de Formation huit personnes en renfort chez vous. À tout de suite.»  
- Mais que veut-il? demanda Jessica interloquée.  
- On le saura bien assez vite, répondit Hermione. Suivons donc les instructions.

Jessica se retourna vers le bureau et fit ce qu'Harry demandait.  
Les jeunes renforts arrivèrent rapidement, heureux de participer activement à l'action. L'absence d'ordres les concernant refroidit momentanément leur enthousiasme, mais ils s'occupèrent avec plaisir du casse-croûte que leur servit Luna dans le salon du premier étage.  
Dans la cuisine, le rythme des messages avait considérablement ralenti, toutes les brigades étant maintenant en opération. Seuls les ronronnements de Pattenrond et les crépitements de la cheminée rompaient le silence. Jessica était prête à réagir et Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver son calme apparent.

Ce fut Remus qui envoya le message «Partie 1 suite». Jessica sauta sur l'enveloppe correspondante qu'elle lut à mi-voix: «Tous les élèves non mangemorts sont évacués de Poudlard vers la cabane de Remus avant d'être installés dans les chambres que vous avez préparées au QG. Ils ne doivent pas savoir où ils sont. Les jeunes du Centre de Formations sont là pour s'en assurer, les surveiller en permanence et s'en occuper afin qu'ils ne perturbent en rien votre travail. Lorsque vous êtes prêts à les recevoir, donner le feu vert à Tonks. Donner à Ron l'ordre de fin de mission au ministère et les envoyer à la Cabane Hurlante. L'étape suivante sera lancée par Ginny.»  
Hermione monta donc transmettre les consignes tandis que Jessica contactait Ron.

Ginny enrageait. Elle était si heureuse de se trouver aux côtés d'Harry dans la dernière ligne droite, et voilà qu'au lieu de la laisser l'accompagner jusqu'au bout, il lui confiait une mission, soit disant de la plus haute importance, mais qui se résumait du moins jusqu'à présent à être mise à l'écart et à attendre que les choses se passent! Elle s'acquittait donc de cette tâche qu'elle jugeait ingrate sans rien dire, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins!  
Harry la prenait-elle pour une faible fille? Essayait-il de la protéger outrageusement? Elle avait six grands frères, et par conséquent aucun besoin d'avoir en plus un fiancé protecteur! Redoutait-il encore que Voldemort utilise leur amour comme arme contre eux? Elle croyait que l'expérience avait prouvé que c'était plutôt leur plus grande force!  
Enfin, ce qui était fait était fait, et elle allait assurer le rôle qu'Harry lui avait donné, mais après, quand tout ça serait terminé, elle lui dirait sa façon de penser entre quatre yeux, et, même après avoir combattu à maintes reprises le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle était sûre qu'Harry n'aurait jamais rien affronté de pareil! Elle était une Weasley non de non! Et du sang de rouquine coulait dans ses veines! Il allait voir de près ce que cela signifiait, dans peu de temps, dès que cette journée serait terminée!  
Un instant, l'idée qu'elle n'aurait peut-être jamais l'occasion de dire ses quatre vérités à l'homme de sa vie lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle se ressaisit immédiatement! Que Voldemort essaie de la priver de ce futur moment de puissance, et ce serait sur lui qu'elle passerait ses nerfs, foi de Weasley!

Harry l'avait rejoint devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle avait sursauté quand il avait signalé sa présence, malgré toutes les précautions qu'il avait prise pour ne pas l'effrayer. Même quand on s'y attend, savoir que quelqu'un est là alors qu'on ne le voit pas est toujours surprenant, et Ginny, bien que coutumière de la cape d'invisibilité n'arrivait pas à s'y faire.  
Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'emmène avec lui au combat, ou alors qu'il lui confie une mission à mener seule, mais en tout cas pas à ce qu'il lui tende une enveloppe en lui disant de se rendre dans les tribunes du stade de quidditch, de l'ouvrir et de suivre les instructions. Elle avait tenté de protester, mais il l'avait embrassée pour la faire taire. Puis il lui avait remis la cape d'invisibilité en lui disant d'être prudente et qu'il comptait sur elle, avant de partir et de disparaître rapidement au bout du couloir.  
Elle était restée quelques secondes interloquée, puis s'était dirigée d'un pas rageur vers l'extérieur puis vers le stade.  
Une fois installée en haut de la tribune qui était il n'y a pas si longtemps celle des Gryffondor, elle avait ouvert l'enveloppe et lu son contenu. Harry y expliquait ce qu'il attendait d'elle et le plan détaillé de toutes les opérations.

Elle avait commencé à accomplir sa mission sans grand enthousiasme, en colère contre l'élu de son cœur qui osait la mettre à l'écart en ce moment crucial! Puis, peu à peu, elle entrevoyait l'importance de son rôle et la confiance qu'Harry lui accordait, en lui confiant par exemple la responsabilité de l'évacuation des éventuels blessés, ou encore le commandement de la prise définitive du ministère, si, malgré une victoire sur Voldemort, il n'était pas en mesure d'assurer ce rôle là. Quand elle avait lu ces mots, la colère de Ginny avait changé de cible. Elle maudissait à présent ces circonstances qui l'empêchait d'être chaque seconde auprès de son cher et tendre, comme toute jeune fille amoureuse, et qui la faisait attendre sur un banc peu confortable, dans la nuit, au lieu d'être confortablement blottie dans ses bras, profondément endormie et bercée de rêves tendres.

Elle avait suivi par l'intermédiaire de la carte Harry qui parcourait les couloirs du château, installant des «diversions» un peu partout, puis l'arrivée de ceux qui étaient au ministère par la cheminée de la Salle Commune dans laquelle elle avait tant de souvenirs, de rires et de larmes, de victoires au quidditch ou de ruptures amoureuses…  
Elle avait vu Harry les rejoindre quelques minutes, puis ils s'étaient dispersés dans le château, attendant le signal pour mettre la plus grande pagaille qu'on avait jamais vu à Poudlard, selon les mots de la lettre d'Harry.

Ginny poussa un profond soupir et laissa son regard parcourir le parc et l'horizon qui commençait à s'éclairer. Tout était calme, trop calme, se surprit-elle à penser. Une vibration de sa pièce la ramena à la carte. Harry venait de donner le signal. Elle vit les points surmontés des noms de ses camarades s'agiter partout sur la carte, tandis que celui marqué Harry Potter avançait dans le couloir où se trouvait la gargouille masquant l'entrée du bureau qui restait encore pour elle celui de Dumbledore. Son regard fixa malgré elle la stèle de marbre surmontée d'un phénix qui se trouvait au pied de la tour qui abritait maintenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour quelques instants encore, se força-t-elle à penser.  
Elle reporta son attention sur la carte et vit avec horreur deux personnes aux noms inconnus tourner l'angle du couloir où se trouvait Harry. Trop tard pour l'avertir! Elle attendit, tendue à l'extrême, puis vit surgir deux autres points derrière l'ennemi, dont les étiquettes indiquaient «Ronald Weasley» et «Neville Londubat». Les deux mangemorts s'arrêtèrent et Ginny retint un cri. Mais les membres de l'Ordre semblaient avoir été plus rapides, car la mention «KO» apparaissait maintenant à côté des noms de leurs adversaires. Ginny respira profondément et tenta de se calmer alors qu'elle voyait les trois points se diriger vers la gargouille, qui, étrangement, semblait ouverte.

Alors Ginny décida qu'elle n'était pas une petite fille obéissante. Non, elle n'allait pas rester assise là sans rien faire alors que tout se jouait à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle devait agir, elle le sentait!  
Elle s'empara de sa pièce et appelle le QG. Elle demanda à Jessica de lui apporter son balai par le passage du saule cogneur. La jeune fille sembla très heureuse de sortir enfin pour participer à l'action. Ginny se leva et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers de la tribune. Elle traversa le parc en courrant, trouva une longue branche, appuya sur le nœud pour bloquer le saule et attendit Jessica à l'entrée du passage.  
Elle n'eut pas longtemps à patienter avant que celle-ci ne déboule, essoufflée, un balai dans chaque main.  
- Merci, tu as été rapide!  
- Mais de rien.  
- Tu as pris deux balais? demanda Ginny.  
- Tu n'es pas la seule à t'ennuyer, rétorqua Jessica.  
- Bon d'accord, allons-y! Harry, Ron et Neville sont déjà face à Voldemort, déclara la rouquine en jetant un œil à la carte.

Elles sortirent du passage, enfourchèrent les balais et se dirigèrent rapidement vers la tour du directeur. Ginny ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil sur la carte, ce qui n'était vraiment pas pratique en volant. Elle nota mentalement qu'il faudrait réfléchir à un moyen de fixer la carte sur un balai. Jessica, qui était par conséquent plus rapide, arriva la première près de la fenêtre, se cacha contre le mur à droite et fit signe à sa camarade de se placer de l'autre côté. Ginny vit alors sur la carte le point marqué Harry se précipiter sur celui marqué Tom Jedusor et elle n'eut que le temps de crier à Jessica de s'écarter avant que la fenêtre ne vole en éclats. Voldemort tombait en arrière, accroché à Harry qui essayait de lui faire lâcher prise. Ginny ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, sorti sa baguette et lança avec la force du désespoir des Wingardium Leviosa et des Mobilicorpus sur Harry. Ils auraient certainement été efficaces, si Voldemort ne l'entraînait pas avec lui en le tenant par le cou. Jessica fut la plus prompte. Elle fonça vers les deux combattants et lança un Stupéfix qui atteignit Voldemort entre les deux yeux. Il lâcha enfin Harry et les sortilèges de lévitation de Ginny purent enfin faire effet.

Voldemort s'écrasa sur la stèle de Dumbledore quelques centièmes de secondes avant Harry, dont la chute, bien qu'amortie par le corps de son ennemi, fut tout de même rude.

Les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent vers les deux corps allongés, en restant sur leurs gardes. Ginny releva Harry qui était à peine conscient, l'allongea dans l'herbe et le couvrit de baisers. Jessica s'approcha, livide.  
- Dites, bégaya-t-elle, le cinglé… il est… mort…

Harry se redressa péniblement, soutenu par Ginny, et regarda dans la direction qu'indiquait Jessica. Il ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût. Le corps de Voldemort gisait le long de la stèle blanche dans une mare de sang, et il n'était pas beau à voir.  
- On dirait bien, murmura-t-il.

A le fenêtre du bureau, Ron et Neville avaient eux aussi du mal à y croire. Harry saisit sa pièce et leur demanda de descendre rapidement et discrètement. Il dicta trois autres messages que Ginny envoya. Le premier à Remus pour lui demander d'envoyer Dennis Crivey et son appareil photo. Le deuxième était destiné au QG, demandant à Luna de contacter son père afin de savoir dans quelles conditions on pouvait imprimer un journal, et si il en prendrait la tête. Il demandait également à Hermione d'organiser la prise de contrôle des bureaux de la Gazette quand ils auraient pris le ministère.  
Le troisième message était adressé aux membres de l'ordre qui semaient la pagaille dans Poudlard. Il leur demandait d'occuper l'ennemi et de ne prendre aucun risque le temps qu'ils évacuent le parc et emmènent la dépouille de l'Ex-seigneur des Ténèbres.

Même si l'endroit où ils se trouvaient n'était pas visible de l'intérieur du château, il fallait faire vite. Les mangemorts n'allaient pas tarder à voir leur marque disparaître, et il vaudrait mieux ne pas se trouver dans les parages à ce moment là. Ginny tendit la cape d'invisibilité à Jessica qui partit chercher Dennis au Saule Cogneur, puis elle mit toute son énergie à soigner Harry, qui se remettait assez vite du choc physique, mais qui subissait mentalement le contrecoup de cette victoire peu orthodoxe.

Ron et Neville arrivèrent juste avant Jessica et Dennis, et ils restèrent tous figés quelques secondes devant le corps. Harry expliqua à Dennis qu'il fallait des photos pour informer les gens et le jeune homme en prit quelques unes avec réticence. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Ginny l'interpela:  
- Hé Dennis, prend aussi une photo du héros, dit-elle en se blottissant contre l'épaule d'Harry, toujours assis par terre.  
Et elle embrassa le brun pour l'empêcher de protester

Quand Dennis eut pris la photo demandée, Harry se leva et donna le signal du départ vers la Cabane Hurlante via le Saule Cogneur. Ron, Neville et Dennis se regardaient de travers, aucun d'eux ne voulant transporter la dépouille sanglante. Ce fut finalement Jessica qui la fit léviter devant elle, et le groupe se mit en marche en tentant de ne pas être vu. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri dans le souterrain, Harry donna le signal de repli à ceux qui se battaient à l'intérieur.

--------------------  
Un petit commentaire de votre part me ferait très plaisir, surtout en ces jours où je rame sur d'autres fics.  
Sauf souci indépendant de ma volonté, le prochain chapitre sera disponible ce week-end et l'épilogue dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, jeudi probablement.


	6. Ch 5: C'est la lutte

**Auteur:** Cornedrue  
**Avertissement**: T (13+)  
**Spoiler:** T1 à T5, ne tient pas compte du T6, même si certains éléments pourraient y faire penser, il n'y a aucune révélation de l'intrigue du Prince au Sang Mêlé.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire.  
**Pairing:** Harry-Ginny, Ron-Hermione, Draco-OC et autres couples secondaires.  
**Résumé:** Voldemort est au pouvoir et le monde vit dans la terreur. Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix pourront-ils inverser la tendance?  
**Date:** août 2005 _- _février 2006

**Avant propos:** Cette fic a été écrite comme participation à un concours dont les contraintes étaient les suivantes:

_Voldemort est au pouvoir et a installé un régime de terreur. Les moldus sont parqués dans des réserves de chasse où les sangs purs viennent se défouler, les sangs-de-bourbe sont réduits en esclavage et les sangs-mêlés vivent plus ou moins tranquilles, bien que privés d'un grand nombre de droits, comme celui à l'éducation._

_Longueur: 5 chapitres avec éventuellement prologue et épilogue en plus, environs 20'000 mots._

**Chapitre 5 :  
C'est la lutte...**

La Cabane Hurlante n'avait certainement jamais accueilli autant de monde en ses murs. Les jeunes qui montaient la garde s'activaient autour des combattants, soignant les égratignures et leur proposant du ravitaillement. Malgré la fatigue, personne ne voulait perdre une seconde dans ce sprint final vers la liberté. Harry, qui était de loin le plus touché, avalait une potion fortifiante concoctée par Hermione, avec, avait-elle dit, une bonne dose d'arnica, car il n'y a rien de mieux contre les chocs physiques et émotionnels. Elle avait d'ailleurs préparé une petite potion à base de cette plante pour ceux qui avaient assisté à des scènes marquantes. Autour de lui, Ron, Ginny, Jessica et les jumeaux discutaient de la stratégie à adopter pour la suite des évènements. Harry demanda à Ginny de lire ce qu'il avait prévu dans sa lettre.

- Alors, commença-t-elle, voici les points importants pour la libération du Ministère: premièrement, neutraliser Lucius Malfoy, deuxièmement, faire circuler la nouvelle de la mort de Voldemort par tous les moyens, troisièmement, limiter les risques au maximum, on ne va pas se faire tuer à quelques minutes de la victoire.  
- Au point deux, ajouta Harry, nous disposons de la photo prise par Dennis. Hermione nous a concocté un sort de projection que l'on pourrait utiliser dans le hall du Ministère ainsi que sur le Chemin de Traverse et à Pré-au-Lard. Pour le reste, une affiche est en cours d'impression sur les anciennes presses du Chicanneur. Il faudra mettre beaucoup de monde sur la distribution, mais seulement une fois le ministère sous contrôle.  
- Très bien, répondit Ron. Hermione fait savoir que, dès que les projections seront en place, les différentes brigades prendront position aux points stratégiques, Rémus et Tonks à Pré-au-Lard, Minerva et le centre de formation au Chemin de Traverse avec tentative de prendre le contrôle des bureaux de la Gazette, et la brigade sous-marine est prête à entrer au Ministère. De plus, Kingsley Shacklebolt et ses Aurors devraient arriver par portoloin dans l'heure.  
- Parfait, déclara Harry, donc on y va par le passage habituel.  
- J'ai une suggestion, commença Ron. La majorité peut passer par cette voie, mais il serait bien de surprendre Malfoy au plus tôt, et pour ça, je propose qu'un petit comité débarque par sa cheminée via le bureau du directeur.  
- Tu es sûr de la connexion? Demanda Jessica.  
- Suffit de le demander à Draco, répondit Harry en sortant sa deuxième pièce de communication.

Malfoy confirma la connexion et Harry donna donc le signal du départ. Il demanda combien ils avaient de balais pour rejoindre l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore, et Jessica lui tendit son éclair de feu, puis donna le sien à Ron.  
- Donc Ginny, Ron et moi, dans le bureau du ministre!  
- Excuse-moi, l'interrompit Jessica, mais je viens avec vous!  
D'un regard, Harry empêcha Ron de donner un autre avis, et il avança vers le passage du Saule, suivi des trois autres, pendant que Fred et George entraînaient le reste des troupes vers l'extérieur.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur par ce qui restait de la fenêtre, mirent pied au sol et sautèrent tous les quatre dans la cheminée, où Ginny cria leur destination.

Ils n'eurent que le temps de sortir de la cheminée du bureau du ministre avant d'être désarmés par le maître des lieux. Lucius Malfoy se leva de son fauteuil, un grand sourire rendant son visage encore plus lugubre. Il s'arrêta en face des quatre intrus cagoulés et vêtus de noir qui ne bougeaient pas d'un millimètre.  
- C'est une drôle de façon d'entrer chez les gens, railla-t-il. J'espère que vous avez une excellente raison ou un message de la plus haute importance…  
- C'est le cas, l'interrompit Harry en avançant d'un pas. Votre maître est mort!  
- Mais bien sûr, rétorqua Malfoy en enlevant d'un sortilège la cagoule d'Harry. Harry Potter en personne! Et je suis censé croire ce mensonge ridicule? L'imagination débordante du prétentieux Gryffondor n'a pas réussi à trouver un plan foireux comme le jour du vol de mon elfe? On faiblit?  
- Je pense que cette photo vous fera réfléchir, rétorqua Ginny, s'avançant elle aussi et tendant un des clichés pris par Dennis.

Malfoy le lui arracha des mains, y jeta un œil, réussit à ne pas montrer le doute qui le prenait et rétorqua en décagoulant Ginny.  
- Miss Weasley, mes hommages! On peut faire beaucoup de choses avec les photos, même si j'avoue que celle-ci est presque réaliste… Oh, mais puisque la chère et tendre de monsieur Harry Potter est là, je sens que je vais bien rigoler…  
- Rira bien qui rira le dernier, cracha Ron en avançant lui-aussi avant de se faire décagouler.  
- Tiens! Un Weasley peut en cacher un autre! Et c'est bien une sortie de Gryffondor! Mais le suspens a assez duré, je suis impatient de me retrouver face aux deux couples les plus ridicules du monde sorcier, n'est-ce pas miss Granger?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ôter la dernière cagoule. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur un Draco Malfoy essoufflé.  
- Père! Les combats ont repris en bas! Et le Maître serait… mort…! Il y a une grande photo dans le Hall…  
- Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces bêtises, ricana Malfoy père…  
- Mais Père, regardez! L'interrompit Draco en remontant sa manche gauche. La Marque s'estompe.

Lucius Malfoy remonta lui aussi sa manche, puis attrapa la photo sur son bureau, la regarda attentivement et la reposa lentement. Il semblait passer par un bouquet d'émotions contradictoires et il mit quelques instants à se recomposer un masque impassible.  
- Et alors, si le Maître n'est plus, c'est que c'est moi le Maître maintenant! Et je vais fêter ça en m'amusant un peu avec monsieur Potter et ses amis. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il me reste à découvrir l'identité du quatrième. Je parierai très gros sur Hermione Granger, pas toi?  
- Je ne parierai pas là-dessus, répondit Draco en allant s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de son père. Puis-je assister au spectacle?

Harry ne savait plus que penser, et le petit espoir qui était né en lui à l'arrivée de son ancien rival ne pesait plus très lourd.  
- Evidemment, reprit Malfoy, et si tu veux t'amuser avec une petite rouquine, fais signe…  
- J'y réfléchis…  
- Bon, voyons si j'ai gagné mon pari  
Mais Jessica le devança en arrachant sa cagoule et en criant «Perdu!».  
- Oh, mais comme c'est gentil, vous me ramenez mon bien!

Harry avait du mal à rester calme, et Ginny mettait toute son énergie à retenir Ron d'un regard de glace.  
- Jessica, reprit Malfoy en s'approchant de son ancienne esclave, crois moi, je veillerai à ce que les souffrances que tu endureras soient aussi intenses que le plaisir que tu me donneras…  
Il tendit sa main vers le visage de la jeune fille qui restait imperturbable.  
Au moment où les longs doigts de son père touchèrent la joue de sa bien aimée, Draco fut debout en un centième de seconde, la baguette à la main.  
- Ah non! s'écria-t-il. Expelliarmus, Impedimenta, Stupéfix!

Lucius Malfoy se retrouva par terre, incapable du moindre mouvement, aux pieds d'Harry, qui pouvait à nouveau respirer normalement, et de Ron, pâle comme un linge.  
- Toi aussi, mon fils, cracha Malfoy.  
- Silencio, répondit Draco en ramassant la baguette de son père avant de la lui briser sur la tête.

Le blond ramassa les baguettes de ses nouveaux amis.  
- Tu m'as fait douter un moment, reprocha Jessica.  
- Elle n'a pas été la seule, ajouta Harry.  
- C'est toute la différence entre un Serpentard et un autre, répondit Malfoy avec un grand sourire. Pour trahir la confiance de quelqu'un, il faut deux choses: que cette confiance soit totale au moment de la trahison, et être placé dans son dos.  
- Certes, marmonna Ron.  
- Je vais vous rendre ceci, reprit Draco en montrant les baguettes dans sa main gauche, mais avant, j'ai un dernier sort à lancer, et je crains que vous ne tentiez de m'en empêcher.

Il tendit sa baguette vers son père qui le fixait d'un regard méprisant.  
- Non! crièrent en même temps Harry et Jessica en avançant vers le blond.  
- Rictusempra! Cria celui-ci.

Tous furent figés quelques secondes devant un Lucius Malfoy qui riait aux éclats, avant de l'imiter, d'un rire nerveux.  
- L'humour vaseux n'est pas réservé aux Gryffondor, ironisa Draco en rendant les baguettes à leur propriétaire respectif…  
- J'ai cru que tu allais le… soupira Jessica en lui tombant dans les bras.  
Draco lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de déclarer:  
- Pour lui, c'est presque aussi désagréable qu'un Doloris, regarde.  
Et il lança le sort de torture sur son père, qui se tordait toujours, de douleur cette fois.  
- C'était mon dernier Impardonnable, déclara-t-il en stoppant le sort, sous le regard noir de Jessica. Du moins, je l'espère, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
Puis il fit léviter le corps de son géniteur devant lui, avança vers la porte et déclara:  
- Fini de s'amuser, je crois qu'on a des choses plus importantes à faire!

--------------------  
Une petite review avant l'épilogue?


	7. Epilogue

**Auteur:** Cornedrue  
**Avertissement**: T (13+)  
**Spoiler:** T1 à T5, ne tient pas compte du T6, même si certains éléments pourraient y faire penser, il n'y a aucune révélation de l'intrigue du Prince au Sang Mêlé.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et de la Warner. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fic, si ce n'est le plaisir de l'écrire.  
**Pairing:** Harry-Ginny, Ron-Hermione, Draco-OC et autres couples secondaires.  
**Résumé:** Voldemort est au pouvoir et le monde vit dans la terreur. Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix pourront-ils inverser la tendance?  
**Date:** août 2005 _- _février 2006

**Avant propos:** Cette fic a été écrite comme participation à un concours dont les contraintes étaient les suivantes:

_Voldemort est au pouvoir et a installé un régime de terreur. Les moldus sont parqués dans des réserves de chasse où les sangs purs viennent se défouler, les sangs-de-bourbe sont réduits en esclavage et les sangs-mêlés vivent plus ou moins tranquilles, bien que privés d'un grand nombre de droits, comme celui à l'éducation._

_Longueur: 5 chapitres avec éventuellement prologue et épilogue en plus, environs 20'000 mots._

**Epilogue**

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Seuls deux chandeliers placés de part et d'autre de l'unique fenêtre répandaient leur faible lueur. C'était pourtant la pleine lune, mais quelques traînées de nuages sombres en voie de dissipation la masquaient par moment.  
La chambre, bien qu'assez grande, était pratiquement vide. Les seuls meubles se trouvaient en son centre: Une petite chaise avec un coussin installée juste à côté d'un berceau en osier. Sous le voile rouge dormait un petit être enroulé dans une couverture bleue. Il dormait paisiblement, ses petites mains serrant contre lui un dragon en peluche et un vif d'or jouet.

Appuyée contre le cadre de la porte se tenait une jeune femme souriante malgré son air fatigué. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns en bataille et un petit né mutin. Elle regardait le berceau avec des yeux brillants de bonheur. Enfin, elle pouvait envisager le futur en couleurs et avec le sourire.  
Derrière elle arriva une autre jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux. Elle s'appuya à l'autre montant de la porte et regarda le berceau en souriant. Puis elle posa ses yeux pétillants dans ceux de la brunette. Elles se regardèrent quelques minutes, comme pour profiter de leur soulagement et du bonheur tout neuf qu'elles avaient du mal à réaliser. Puis la rouquine lança la discussion:

- Ça va 'Mione? Tu te remets de l'épreuve…  
- Le rapport souffrance/récompense est raisonnable tu ne trouves pas?  
- La partie récompense j'arrive bien à imaginer, mais le côté souffrance…  
- Tu as raison, on ne peut pas l'imaginer…  
- Arrête tu me fais peur!  
- Sur le moment, tu maudis le monde entier, mais trois minutes après, ça n'est plus que du bonheur…  
- Je comprends…  
- Tu verras quand ça t'arrivera…  
- Et ça sera peut-être plus tôt que prévu, qui sait…

La rouquine se tourna et regarda le berceau, ses mains s'égarant sur son ventre. Après avoir laissé son amie quelques minutes les yeux dans le vague à travers la fenêtre éclairée par la pleine lune, la brune décida d'interrompre ce moment de réflexion:

- Tu penses à quoi Gin'?  
- Qu'il faudra rajouter un berceau dans cette pièce dans moins de six mois, répondit-elle rêveuse.  
- C'est… Je le savais… C'est merveilleux, s'exclama Hermione en la serrant dans ses bras.  
- Tu es la première officiellement informée… alors chut…  
- D'accord, promis, mais tu n'as pas berné tout le monde…  
Puis, après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit, les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent, se dirigeant chacune vers sa chambre.

Hermione se glissa silencieusement sous ses draps après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front constellé de taches de rousseur de celui qui partageait avec elle ce lit et depuis quelques heures la joie d'avoir donné la vie. La tête sur l'oreiller, la main sur le torse de son chéri, elle soupira et se sentit légère, si légère… pour la première fois depuis qu'un beau jour de septembre d'il y a près de dix ans… dix ans déjà!... dix ans seulement… elle était entrée dans le monde des sorciers, rencontrant celui qui était devenu le père de son fils, et pour la première fois depuis dix ans, elle s'endormit sereine, sans crainte du lendemain.

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Ginny s'était elle aussi blottie contre son homme, utilisant son torse comme oreiller, sereine et paisible, elle attendait le sommeil en pensant au futur qui s'annonçait enfin, et en sentant cette petite vie en elle, vie qui aurait la chance de découvrir bientôt un monde en paix.

Par la fenêtre, on voyait les arbres de Square Grimmauld frémir dans la légère brise. Plus haut, le vent finissait de dégager un ciel étoilé, et cette lune ronde et blanche qui donnait à ce paysage londonien des reflets bleutés. Plus bas, un hibou posé sur le dossier d'un banc béquetait les restes d'un sandwich, probablement abandonné par un passant pressé, en hululant de temps à autre. Tout respirait le calme retrouvé après ces temps troublés. La vie normale reprenait ses droits, l'ombre faisait place à la lumière. La dernière fenêtre allumée sur la place s'éteignit, une voiture passa au loin. Un chien errant fouillait une poubelle, tandis que plus loin, au pied d'un grand chêne, un chat désespéré faisait une croix sur son gueuleton du soir en voyant le rat qu'il chassait disparaître entre deux racines en boitillant.

--------------------  
Voila, c'est terminé, ou pas vraiment… mais je ne peux pas en dire plus pour l'instant. J'espère que vous avez passé un moment agréable. Je suis bien sûr preneur de tous vos commentaires, questions, remarques, lancers de tomates ou de fleurs…


End file.
